A Promise Of Tomorrow
by Sterling Dragonfly
Summary: When Justin and Molly's parents are killed, they go to live with their uncle and his partner. As Justin grows up, he becomes fascinated with a certain Brian Kinney. Much thanks to my beta, Lois. Plot bunny by Carmina.
1. A Family Comes Together

**A Family Comes Together**

_February 17, 1990_

"Since everything was clearly specified in your sister and brother-in-law's wills, the adoption should go smoothly." The caseworker looked up from her file and smiled at the man seated across from her desk. "I'll forward the paperwork to your lawyer for your signature sometime next week, and then we'll file them with the courts."

Jeremy Phillips sat back in his chair, relieved that everything was going so well. He'd spent the last week finalizing the particulars from Jennifer and Craig's estate, and this was the last, most important detail. He was finally gaining custody of his niece and nephew. "This is going to sound terrible, but… Well, I've lived overseas for the past ten years, and I've never met Molly and Justin. My brother-in-law and I didn't exactly see eye to eye about some things, and unfortunately, I lost contact with Jennifer over the years." He smiled apologetically at the caseworker as he asked, "Could you tell me about the kids, please?"

The caseworker nodded, pleased that Jeremy was expressing interest in his new charges, and consulted her files. "Molly is two; she'll turn three on June 26th. She had some mild cuts and abrasions in the accident but there doesn't appear to be any lingering effects. Justin, on the other hand, suffered more serious injuries and according to the foster mother, has been having nightmares on a regular basis." She glanced up with a mischievous grin. "I've also been instructed to tell you that he's very much looking forward to his eighth birthday on the 15th of March, and that he wants some newfangled toy that's out on the market… a Gameboy™, I believe it's called."

Jeremy grinned back, vowing to himself to make sure that Justin received the specified toy. The kids had been through a lot these past few months. A drunk driver plowing into the Taylors' car last September had killed his sister and her husband instantly. It took the authorities almost four and a half months to track him down, and during that time, Molly and Justin had lived in a foster home.

"So, when can I take the kids home?"

Closing the file in front of her, the caseworker rose to her feet and gestured to the door. "I took the liberty of having the foster mother bring them down to meet you." She glanced at the clock on her desk and smiled. "They should be arriving any time now."

Jeremy found himself on his feet, suddenly nervous at the idea of seeing his niece and nephew. He ran his hand through his hair anxiously and thought, _'What the hell am I doing? How in the world are Robert and I going to raise two kids – we don't know anything about parenting.'_ Shaking off his doubts quickly, he followed the woman into the lobby.

Three people were seated on the hard plastic chairs near the front door. A flamboyantly dressed redheaded woman was holding a small girl on her lap as a little boy leaned into her side, as though seeking comfort in a nerve-wracking situation. The caseworker sat down on a chair opposite from them and smiled reassuringly. "Mrs. Novotny, thank you for bringing Justin and Molly down to meet their uncle." She turned to Jeremy and motioned for him to sit next to her. "Justin, Molly, this is your Uncle Jeremy."

Jeremy smiled as two pair of identical blue eyes turned to look at him. Molly's gaze was open and interested – she grinned around the thumb in her mouth and lisped, "Hi, Unk Jermy."

Justin, however, moved even closer to his foster mother, who leaned down and whispered something into his ear. He glanced up at her uncertainly before muttering under his breath, "Hello, Uncle Jeremy."

Sighing inwardly at the sight of his nephew's trepidation, Jeremy slid off his chair to kneel in front of the boy. "Justin, I'm not expecting you to be my friend immediately, but I would really like to be yours. Do you think we can try?" An indifferent shrug was his only answer. Jeremy looked up at the foster mother and smiled. "I appreciate you taking care of my niece and nephew, Mrs. Novotny."

Debbie studied the man for a moment, then nodded. "Please, call me Debbie. We came down on the bus since my car is in the shop, so I couldn't bring their things with us. If you don't mind stopping by the house to pick them up, I would appreciate it." She glanced down at the boy clinging to her side. "Besides, it'll give the kids a chance to say goodbye to my son. They've become rather attached in the past few months."

Jeremy rose to his feet and extended his arms to take Molly. She came willingly, and Debbie stood up and clasped Justin's hand. "Of course, Debbie. I have my car here, so we can go right now, if you want."

The drive to the Novotny house was quiet, with only Debbie's softly spoken directions puncturing the silence. Jeremy was surprised to find that she lived only a few blocks from his and Robert's new home. "Well, this is convenient. Our house is only two streets over, on Chestnut."

A small voice piped up from the backseat. "Does that mean we can still see Debbie and Mikey, Uncle Jeremy?"

Jeremy glanced into the rearview mirror and grinned at his nephew's hopeful expression. Obviously, the boy was very fond of his foster mother. "I don't see why not. Provided, of course, that Mrs. Novotny agrees."

Debbie turned her head to look back at Justin. "You know you can always come over, Justin. What would I do without my Sunshine raiding the cookie jar all the time?" The two adults laughed at Justin's whoop of joy.

As soon as the car came to a stop in the driveway, Justin was out and racing toward the door. He burst into the house, calling out, "Mikey, are you home?"

Entering the house at a more sedate pace, Jeremy was treated to the sight of his nephew being tossed into the air by a dark-haired teenager. Justin giggled merrily as he was set down on his feet. The teenager turned to Jeremy and thrust out his hand. "Hi, I'm Michael. You must be Jeremy."

"Nice to meet you, Michael. I understand that you've been helping to take care of Molly and Justin. I just wanted to tell you thanks." Jeremy shook the proffered hand firmly.

"Brian, you're home!"

Jeremy turned to see his nephew flinging himself at another teen, who had just come down the stairs and was standing at the foot. The teenager huffed out a soft 'oof' as Justin wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Geeze, Justin. Take it easy, brat, okay?" Brian grinned down at the boy affectionately and ruffled Justin's bright blond hair. "Yeah, I'm home for the weekend."

Justin bounced up and down on his feet. "Great. Do you think we can…" He suddenly sobered. "Oh, never mind. My Uncle Jeremy is here. Molly and I have to go live with him now." Bursting into tears, he glanced over at Jeremy then ran toward the back of the house. A second later, a door slammed loudly, the echo reverberating through the house.

Jeremy stepped forward to follow his nephew, only to be stopped by a gentle hand on his arm.

"Let him go for a minute. He'll calm down soon enough." Debbie placed Molly on the floor and asked, "Michael, can you watch Molly while Jeremy and I gather the kids' things?" When Michael nodded, Debbie went upstairs, with Jeremy right behind her.

Jeremy watched as Debbie silently moved about the room, packing the children's clothing. She finally turned to him and said, "I'm glad you're going to allow Justin and Molly to come over. They're good kids."

"Well, Robert and I don't have any experience, so I'm sure we'll be over asking for advice."

Debbie cocked her head. "Robert?"

Jeremy braced himself as he replied, "My partner. We've been together almost eleven years." He raised an eyebrow challengingly, deciding to find out if the woman had a problem with his lifestyle.

Nodding, Debbie grinned at his expression. "Oh hell, you won't get any shit from me about that. My brother Vic's gay, as well as Mikey and Brian." She snapped the suitcase shut and handed it to him. "Your family is always welcome here – in fact, I insist that you join us on Sunday for dinner."

Jeremy looked down at the suitcase in confusion. "Is this all they have?"

Debbie shrugged sadly. "Actually, they had less than this when they showed up. I don't know what happened to the rest of their stuff."

Grimacing at the thought of his partner turned loose in a toy store, Jeremy sighed. "Guess a shopping trip is in order."

"Jeremy…" Debbie bit her lip as she considered what she wanted to say, then continued, "I want to warn you about Justin's nightmares. He wakes up just about every night, remembering the crash. Don't be surprised when you hear screaming, okay?" At Jeremy's grim acknowledgment, she opened the bedroom door to go back downstairs.

Jeremy asked curiously as he followed, "So, who's the other kid? Brian, I think it was?"

"Ah, that's Brian Kinney. He's Michael's best friend, they've known each other for years. He's a freshman at Penn State, attending on a scholarship. He's studying for an advertising degree."

"Justin seems to like him."

Debbie snorted as she went into the kitchen. "They hit it off the minute they met. It's kinda funny – Brian's normally standoffish around people, but he took to the boy immediately." She held up an empty cup and asked, "Coffee?"

"Sounds good." Jeremy sat down at the table, saying softly, "I'm glad Justin found people who care for him. I'm sure it's been rough."

Setting a cup of steaming coffee down in front of Jeremy, Debbie took the other chair. "Yeah, it has been." She fixed a stern look at the man and warned, "The kids are part of our family now – you and Robert are too. I don't want to lose contact with them."

Jeremy picked up his cup as he grinned and replied meekly, "Yes, ma'am."

BBJJBBJJBBJJBBJJBBJJ

Justin huddled into a tight ball when he heard the screen door slam behind him. Refusing to turn around, he surreptitiously wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. It was probably Miss Debbie, wanting to tell him to be nice to his uncle.

"Hey, kiddo. You okay?"

Glancing around in surprise, Justin scooted over on the step at Brian's gentle nudge. "Yeah, I guess so."

Brian sat down next to the upset boy and pulled a cigarette out of his jacket pocket. Rolling it between his fingers, he teased, "You don't sound too sure."

Justin looked down at his hands as he twisted them nervously in his lap. "I just miss Mom and Dad." He peeked up at his friend, blue eyes serious under his blond bangs. "I'm scared a bit, too. I don't know Uncle Jeremy – what if I don't like him?"

"I'm sure he's alright." Brian rolled his lips inward thoughtfully then shoved the cigarette back into the crumpled pack. "He seems like a nice guy, Justin – you and Molly will be taken care of, and you still have Mikey and me, as well as Miss Debbie."

"We're still friends, right, Brian?"

"You bet, brat."

"Always?"

Brian smirked and punched Justin lightly on his shoulder. "Always."

"Justin, it's time to go." Debbie stood in the doorway, holding the screen door open.

Brian and Justin stood up to go back inside. Justin swiftly hugged Brian, his arms tight around Brian's body. "I'm glad you're my friend." He darted up the stairs without looking back.

Watching as the small figure disappeared into the house, Brian said softly, "I'm glad we're friends too, kiddo."

BBJJBBJJBBJJBBJJBBJJ

Jeremy walked into his house, holding Molly in one arm and setting the suitcase down in the foyer. "Robert, we're here." He put Molly down, steadying her until she found her footing. Justin hung back shyly, looking around the elegant room with wide eyes.

A tall, blond man came out of the kitchen. He crossed the living room and crouched down in front of the kids. "Hi, my name's Robert Swenson. You must be Molly and Justin." He smiled gently. "Welcome home."

Justin contemplated the man in front of him. He seemed to be as nice as his uncle. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought. "Hi," he softly responded.

Robert stood up and announced, "You two must be hungry. Your Uncle Jeremy can show you where the bathroom is, so you can wash up for dinner. We're having my personal favorite – cheese and pepperoni pizza."

Jeremy grinned down at the children. "The bathroom's upstairs. Take your sister on up, Justin – I'll be there in a minute." He shooed them away then turned to his lover. "Pizza? You _hate_ pizza."

"Maybe so, but I bet Justin and Molly don't." Robert leaned over and kissed Jeremy quickly on the lips. "Hurry up, it's going to get cold."

Starting up the stairs, Jeremy paused for a second. "I'm _sure_ you're going to hate to hear this, but we have to take the kids shopping. They don't have much of anything – clothes _or_ toys."

Robert chuckled as his partner rolled his eyes. "See, I told you this would work out. The kids and I will have a wonderful time at the toy store, just you wait and see."

Jeremy muttered under his breath as he went to find his niece and nephew. "That's what I'm afraid of." He'd be lucky if they got out of the store without buying every single thing in there.

BBJJBBJJBBJJBBJJBBJJ

Brian opened the front door of his parents' home quietly. It wasn't late, barely past eleven, but he hoped his mother and father were already in bed. He crept past the living room on his way to his bedroom, but was halted when a cold voice called out, "Where have you been?"

Cringing slightly, Brian entered the semi-dark room. His mother was seated in an armchair, a glass of sherry cradled in her hands. A half-empty bottle sat on the table next to her elbow.

"I was over at Michael's house, Mom. I told you where I was going before I left."

Joan Kinney waved a hand dismissively. "I met one of our new neighbors today. What a disappointment, I must say."

Brian perched on the edge of the couch. He knew it was better to let his mother rant for a few minutes – that way she might not start in on him. "Why is it a disappointment, Mom?"

"It seems he's some sort of artist. What's worse, he's a homosexual." Joan took a sip of her drink before continuing. "And his _partner_ is a famous writer."

"Why is that so bad, Mom?"

Joan looked at her son and replied icily, "Their moving here ruins the neighborhood. Imagine – two homosexual men, living here on our street, flaunting their sinful ways for everyone to see." She tossed back the rest of the sherry in her glass. "It's disgraceful."

"Hmm."

"I want you to stay away from them – heaven only knows what sort of horrible affect they will have on the area. I don't want you influenced by their perverted lifestyle."

Brian didn't respond as he went upstairs to bed. _'If you only knew, Mom. If you only knew.'_


	2. I Slumber 'Til My Prince Doth Come

**I Slumber 'Til My Prince Doth Come**

May 25, 1993

Robert stood at the base of the steps and called out, "Justin, Molly! Hurry up or we're going to be late." Turning to his amused partner, he groused, "I swear it takes those kids an hour just to put on their shoes."

Smiling faintly, Jeremy wrapped his arms around Robert's waist and gently brushed his lips against his lover's mouth. "It must be your influence, since I'm _never_ late."

"_Please!_ Don't _even_ get me started." A sharp poke in Jeremy's side earned Robert a pout. "Give it up, Jeremy. You're always running behind schedule." Robert stepped out of his partner's embrace and walked over to a small table in the foyer. He picked up a gaily-decorated package before yelling up the stairs again. "Come on, you two. The party is going to be over before we even get there."

Justin clattered down the steps, Molly hot on his heels. They each held a gift, obviously wrapped by childish hands.

"Sorry, Rob. I was helping Molly finish up her present." Justin grabbed a lightweight jacket off the coat rack, and slid it on. "I'm ready."

Robert eyed Justin's gift curiously. "So, which one did you decide to give to Brian?" He'd helped Justin to frame several sketches that the boy had drawn, and he was interested in seeing which one had been chosen as the graduation present.

"I'll show you after Brian opens it, okay? 'Cause if he doesn't like it, I'm throwing it away."

Five-year-old Molly pouted and flung herself down in a huff on the bottom-most step. "I don't want to go, Uncle Jeremy. It's just going to be a bunch of silly grown-ups sitting around talking. I'm going to be _sooo_ bored." Her whining ceased when she noticed Jeremy and Robert's frowns, and she sullenly went to put on her sweater.

"Remember, little missy, your birthday's coming up in a month. If you want presents from those oh-so-boring adults, then you need to behave." Jeremy tweaked one of her pigtails playfully. "Now, let's go."

Joan Kinney was standing next to her mailbox when her next-door neighbors came out of their house. She inclined her head in greeting, her austere expression softening a fraction at the sight of Justin and Molly. They were quiet, well-mannered children, despite the household in which they were being raised.

"Time to bait the old bat," Robert said _sotto voce_ to Jeremy. Ignoring his partner's slight headshake, he plastered a friendly smile on his face. "Good evening, Mrs. Kinney. Fine weather we're having right now, don't you think?"

Looking up at the stormy sky in confusion, Joan shrugged. "If you say so, Mr. Swenson." She glanced at Justin and Molly. "You two look nice. Going to a birthday party?"

Justin grinned broadly. "Naw, Miss Debbie's having a party for Brian, 'cause he's finished with college," he answered politely.

Stiffening with outrage, Joan icily asked, "Really?" _She_ hadn't been invited to the party – in fact, Brian hadn't even _informed_ her of his impending graduation. Of course, it was all that Novotny woman's fault. Ever since Brian had become friends with her son, he'd been rebellious, to say the least. It was all she and Jack could do to demand a modicum of respect from the boy.

Jeremy recognized the signs of an impending outburst and he swiftly urged the kids to get into the car. Turning back to the angry woman, he attempted to placate her. "You must be very proud of your son, Mrs. Kinney. Top of his class – that's quite an achievement."

Joan wasn't about to let these two… perverts… know that she didn't know anything about Brian's academic career. "Yes, he's always been a bright boy."

"And his new job – account manager at Ryder Advertising. That's quite a coup for a man straight out of college. He's well on his way to being a successful businessman." Jeremy grinned proudly at his friend's achievement.

Completely disgusted with her neighbor's superior knowledge of her own son, Joan spun on her heel and briskly walked up the pathway to the house. "Have a pleasant evening, Mr. Phillips."

Climbing into the passenger seat, Jeremy mock-shuddered. "Man, you could freeze over Hell with that woman's personality." He ran his fingers through his hair in agitation. "No wonder Brian moved out as soon as he could afford an apartment of his own."

Robert smiled sympathetically at his partner. "I feel sorry for Brian, growing up with those two as his parents. It explains so much about him."

"Explains what about Brian?" Justin piped up from the back.

Not wanting to get into Brian's sexual habits with an eleven-year-old, Robert mildly replied, "Nothing you need to worry about, Justin." He backed out of the driveway and drove toward the Novotny house.

_'Hrmph,'_ thought Justin. _'I'll just ask Brian – he'll tell me.'_ Ever since he and Molly had lived with the Novotnys, he and Brian had maintained their friendship. Sometimes, when Brian was home from college for the weekend, he would take Justin to the movies, or to get ice cream. Once, he'd even taken him roller-skating, but Justin was never able to persuade him to go again. Occasionally, Michael would come as well, but most of the time, it was just the two of them.

Brian always answered his questions, no matter what they were. He'd been the one to explain sex and girls to Justin – an edited version, but one Justin could handle at the time. The dangers of illegal drugs were thoroughly discussed, right along with the adventures of Superman and the latest video games.

The only time Brian had refused to answer was when Justin asked about the backroom at Babylon. He'd overheard Michael talking to Brian one day about 'tricking' in there. When he'd brought it up, Brian merely shrugged and said he would personally show him the backroom when he was old enough to understand.

When they arrived at Debbie's, Justin was the first one out of the car. Hugging his gift to his chest, he hurried up the sidewalk and knocked on the door.

"Sunshine!" Debbie exclaimed as she squeezed him tightly. "Go on in, dinner's almost ready."

"Is Brian here yet, Miss Debbie? I want to give him his present."

Debbie shook her head. "Not yet, Justin, but Michael and his new boyfriend Paul are here. I think Michael has a comic book for you, too."

Hiding his disappointment at Brian's non-presence, Justin grinned up at Debbie. "Cool." He shed his jacket and tossed it onto the couch, then walked over to where Michael was sitting. Brian would be here soon – he'd promised Justin, and Brian never broke a promise.

* * *

Brian tossed back his second Beam of the night as he leaned against the bar at Woody's, evaluating the prospective tricks. Smiling wickedly as he zeroed in on his choice for the moment, he pushed off the bar and made his move. Within seconds, he was leading the muscular redhead by a belt loop toward the bathroom.

Finding an empty stall, Brian tugged the trick in behind him and locked the door. He twisted the guy around, pressing him up against the wall with his body. His hands slid forward, quickly unbuckling the tight jeans. "Ready for a good, hard fuck?" he whispered huskily into the ear in front of him.

"Hell yeah!" The man hurriedly shoved down his jeans until they bunched around his knees.

After ripping open a condom and rolling it onto his erection, Brian slid into the warm body, grasping the trick's hips tightly with his hands. He set a rough pace, pumping his hips quickly as his pleasure mounted. Reaching forward, he took the man's cock into his hand, bringing him off with a few tugs. Thrusting forward one final time as the anal muscles surrounding his dick convulsed, Brian threw back his head with a gasp and rode out his orgasm. After catching his breath and pulling out carefully, he deposited the used condom into the toilet and buttoned up his jeans.

"So, want to go back to my place for another round?" The trick tucked himself back in as he asked. Once he was finished, he unlocked the stall door and stepped out.

"What time is it?"

The man glanced down at his watch and said with a shrug, "Almost seven thirty. Why?"

"Shit!" Brian pushed the bathroom door open, casually tossing over his shoulder, "I have something better to do." Debbie was going to have his balls for earrings – he was almost an hour late for his so-called 'surprise' graduation party.

Pausing for just a second to admire the gleam of his freshly waxed, brand new Jeep, Brian got in and revved up the engine. Punching the accelerator, he peeled away from the curb and left Liberty Avenue with an echo of screeching tires ringing through the crowds.

Twenty minutes later, he walked into Michael's home to hear Debbie's furious, "It's about fucking time, you asshole!"

Smirking, Brian leaned down to kiss her cheek. "So sorry, Debbie. I got… distracted." He lazily looked around the living room, smiling a greeting at everyone. Paul was seated in the armchair, with Michael on the floor, braced against his legs. Jeremy and Robert sat at the dining table, along with Vic and Debbie. There was no sign of the kids.

Michael rolled his eyes. "I'll just bet you got distracted." He patted the floor beside him. "Come sit down and tell us all about him."

Ignoring the gesture, Brian threw himself onto the couch, draping one leg over the arm. "Barely worthy of my time and efforts." He glanced over at Jeremy and asked, "So, where are the blond tornados?"

"We sent them outside when they started to get antsy." Debbie heaved herself to her feet and walked over to the stove. "Why don't you let them know that you've decided to grace us with your presence, while I put dinner on the table."

"Fine, Debbie." Brian headed toward the backyard, pushing open the screen door and stepping out onto the landing. He stood there, taking in the scene in front of him. Justin was seated on the ground, his back against a tree trunk. Molly was lying beside him, with her head in his lap, while he showed her pictures from his sketchbook.

Brian smiled when he realized what the kids were doing. Justin had a vibrant imagination, and he'd make up fairytales for his little sister, drawing out the scenes with amazing detail. Brian himself had been on the receiving end of Justin's stories, but his tended to be more action hero oriented.

Padding quietly down the steps, Brian approached the engrossed children without being noticed. "Hey, guys. Dinner's ready, so you need to get cleaned up."

"Brian!" both children screamed. Molly jumped to her feet and swiftly hugged Brian. He tickled her, earning him a merry giggle for his efforts, then stretched out his hand to help Justin get up.

Justin waited until Molly was inside before he looked up at his tall friend. "Umm, Brian? After you open your presents from the other guys, can we come back out here? I don't want anyone to see what I'm giving you until you can look at it alone."

Brian grinned as he teased, "It must be pretty awful if you're scared of anyone seeing it."

His pale skin turning a fiery red, Justin muttered, "It's not much – just something I made."

Leaning over until they were eye to eye, Brian solemnly promised, "No one will see it before I do, okay?"

Justin nodded happily. "Thanks, Brian." He suddenly bolted, taking the stairs two at a time. "Come on, slowpoke, I'm hungry." With a laugh, he headed into the house.

* * *

Dinner was finished and the dishes had been cleared away when Vic placed a pile of gifts in front of Brian on the dining table. "Here you go, Brian. Congratulations on graduating top of your class, as well as getting such a wonderful job, right here in Pittsburgh."

"Umm, thanks, guys," Brian said in an embarrassed tone. He really didn't care for all the attention he was receiving, but he realized it was just his friends' way of showing how they felt about him. Reaching out, he took the top present from the pile and began to open it.

A couple of minutes later, after unwrapping several standard gifts of CDs, videos and the like, he stared down at the object in his hands. It had obviously started life as a juice can, but was now decorated with dried pasta, glitter and gold metallic paint. He glanced over at Molly with a puzzled look in his eyes. "Wow… thanks, Molly. It's a… a…"

"It's a pencil holder, silly! I thought you could put it in your new office," Molly announced proudly.

Giving the girl a gentle kiss on her forehead and a swift hug, Brian said, "It'll hold the place of honor on my desk, Molly. Thanks."

Molly beamed at Brian's statement, then poked her tongue out at her brother. "I told you he would like it, Jester! So there, na!"

Justin blew her a raspberry. "Whoop de doo!"

Jeremy caught his niece around the waist when she lunged at her brother. "Alright, kids. That's enough." He raised an eyebrow questioningly at Debbie. "I believe you said something about tiramisu for dessert?"

The house suddenly erupted into controlled chaos, as everyone began bustling around, chattering loudly to one another. Brian stood to help Debbie bring out the dessert when he felt a light tug on his shirtsleeve. He gazed down to see hopeful blue eyes, then remembered his promise to Justin. Nodding toward the backdoor, he and Justin exited the busy room without anyone noticing.

Justin sat down on one of the steps, nervously turning the wrapped package over in his hands. Finally, he took a deep breath and thrust it toward Brian. "Here."

Accepting the present without comment, Brian slowly undid the messily taped end. He slid the object from the paper, then flipped it over so he could see the front. Biting his lip in amazement, he gazed down at the sketch Justin had done for him. It was of the two of them, showing Brian leaning over Justin protectively, his long arm slung around the small shoulders. Their heads were tilted toward each other, and it was obvious they were sharing some secret or other.

Brian grinned as he met Justin's anxious gaze. "Damn, Justin. It's wonderful."

Justin's shoulders slumped in relief. "I'm glad you like it, Brian. I wasn't sure if it was good enough."

Flicking the upturned nose with his finger, Brian said, "It'll be sitting on my desk – right next to Molly's pencil holder."

They sat there quietly for a while, enjoying the peaceful evening. Justin eventually peeked up at Brian, worrying his lower lip with his teeth. He'd decided not to ask his friend about his mom, but he had been wondering about something else, as well.

"Spill it, kiddo." Brian shot an amused look at Justin as he fidgeted on the step.

"Umm… Well, Michael has Paul now, Jeremy and Robert have been together forever, and Debbie's dating that guy from the bookstore. How come you don't have a boyfriend?"

Brian shrugged nonchalantly. He wasn't about to explain to the innocent boy next to him his opinion on love and fucking. "Who knows? I guess I haven't met the right guy yet." He nudged Justin's arm with his shoulder. "Then again, maybe I'm just waiting for you to grow up."

Justin wrinkled his nose at the thought. "But Brian, what if I'm not gay when I grow up?"

Laughing, Brian hauled them both to their feet. "Then I guess I will suffer from unrequited love, and die from a broken heart." Giving Justin a light shove toward the door, he said reassuringly, "Don't worry about it, kiddo. There's plenty of time, for both of us, to find the right person."

Stopping on the landing, Justin glanced over his shoulder. "I'm glad, 'cause I just want you to be happy." He went inside to find his family, not hearing Brian's parting words.

"You'll be the one who's happy in love, kiddo, since I have no intention of _ever_ falling in love with anybody."


	3. Kick It Up

**Kick It Up**

_March 15, 1997_

As the last bell rang for the day, Justin snatched up his books and rushed through the classroom door. He jogged down the hallway, deftly avoiding the clusters of students chattering in the hall, and skidded to a halt in front of his locker. The combination lock clicked open, and he thrust his supplies into his backpack, grabbing his coat and slamming the door shut.

"Hey, Justin. Happy birthday!"

Turning, he spotted his friend Daphne weaving her way through the crowds. He waved and motioned with his head toward the front entrance of the school. "Walk me out? Uncle Jeremy should be here soon to pick me up."

Daphne grinned as she headed for the door, Justin falling into step beside her. "So, Justin. How does it feel to be fifteen?"

"So far, pretty lousy." Justin held the door open, allowing Daphne to exit first. They settled onto a low stone wall, tossing their backpacks on the ground under their feet. "Mr. Meadows gave a pop quiz in algebra, and Mrs. Kimball assigned us a fifteen page paper on the Bronte sisters."

"Ah, poor baby! I'm sure you did spectacularly well on the quiz, you always do, and the paper shouldn't be a problem. So, did you talk to the coach today?"

Justin nodded glumly as he pulled out a pear from his coat pocket and bit into it. "Yeah, that went oh so well, too. He said that pansy boys have no place on the soccer team, and that I would be better off sticking to my 'pretty little pictures', as he called them."

"What? That's so not fair!" Daphne shook her head in disbelief then patted Justin on the shoulder. "You should try out anyway, to prove that he's wrong."

"I'm thinking about it, although I probably won't make it onto the team – I'm not very good, you know." Shrugging his shoulders, Justin pointed toward a group of jocks roughhousing with each other near the street corner. "I'm just tired of their shit. They're constantly harassing me, and I thought that if I tried out, they might stop."

"They're jerks – who cares about what they think." Daphne's face brightened suddenly and she giggled. "Hey, isn't that Brian's Jeep?"

Giving his friend a suspicious glance, Justin muttered, "Sometimes I think you hang out with me just so you can ogle Brian." He hopped off the wall, and helped Daphne climb down. After getting his backpack, he walked over to where the Jeep was idling with Daphne two steps behind him. Leaning in through the open window, he asked, "Hey Brian. What on earth are you doing here?"

Brian smirked as he reached over and opened the door. "Supposedly, someone around here has a birthday, so I thought I would take him out to a movie. Hi, Daphne."

"Cool." Justin tossed his backpack in the back and got in, quickly buckling his seatbelt.

Daphne giggled, a dusky pink flushing her cheeks. "Hey there, Brian," she said dreamily. "You two have fun and I'll see you tomorrow, Justin." Stepping away, she waved as the Jeep pulled away from the curb.

"She can be such a girl sometimes – she _so_ likes you!" Justin teased, chuckling when Brian rolled his eyes. "Anyway, what movie are we going to see?"

Shrugging, Brian turned the decision back to Justin. "It's your birthday, your choice."

"Hmm…" Justin watched the passing houses as they sped toward the mall where the theater was located. "I think 'Liar Liar' opened today; how about that one?"

"Sure." Brian turned on the radio, changing the station until he found something he liked. "So, how was school today?"

Justin grimaced as he answered, "It sucked." He gave Brian a faint, sad smile then turned to look back out of his window. "And not, as you would say, in a good way."

Frowning as Justin averted his face, Brian pulled over, leaving the Jeep running. "Want to tell me about it?" he asked gently, his hand pulling on Justin's chin until the teen was forced to meet his gaze. "Nothing can be that bad."

Looking down at his hands, Justin replied in an angry voice, "I talked to the coach today about the soccer team. He told me there was no place on the team for a faggot; that I was only trying out so I could look at the guys in the shower."

"Fuck that!" Brian lowered his hand, and stared off into the distance as he thought. Abruptly, he put the Jeep back in gear and did a u-turn, heading back in the direction from which they'd come. "When are try-outs?"

Justin asked bitterly, "Does it matter?"

"Answer me, Justin," Brian said firmly as they pulled into a vacant lot. Twisting in his seat until he was facing Justin, Brian added, "I might be able to help you, you know."

Sighing heavily, Justin ran his hands over his face in frustration. "Two weeks."

"Not much time, then, so get your ass in gear." Brian grabbed his gym bag from the backseat, and exited the Jeep. Tossing his suit jacket, tie and dress shirt into the back as he undressed, he glanced around to make sure no one was around, then dropped his pants to the ground. Quickly shimmying into a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, he turned around to see Justin staring at him incredulously, his mouth gaping widely. "What are you waiting for?"

Snapping his mouth shut with an audible snap, Justin stammered, "Uh… I… I don't know… maybe for you to tell me what's going on?" He wasn't about to let Brian find out he'd been staring at his ass as he'd stood there in his briefs. _'For heaven's sake, this is Brian,'_ he thought, confused. _'He's my friend – I can't be attracted to him!'_

"I'm not about to let some homophobic coach keep you off the team, simply because you're gay!" Brian practically snarled as he hopped about on one foot, slipping on his running shoes. "Now, get the fuck out of the Jeep so I can show you some tricks about playing soccer."

Silently cursing his suddenly raging, teenaged hormones, Justin hurriedly changed clothes and went to stand beside Brian. He grinned weakly and asked, "Okay, now what?"

"Let's show that asshole just what a faggot can do."

* * *

Jeremy watched as Justin poked at his uneaten food with his fork. They were eating dinner at Justin's favorite restaurant, supposedly to celebrate his birthday. However, the birthday boy was apparently _not_ having a good time. Thank goodness, Molly was spending the night over at a friend's house – she would have spent the whole evening harassing Justin. "So, do you want to tell us what's wrong, or are you going to make us drag it out of you one word at a time?"

"Huh?" Justin started, his inner debate interrupted by his uncle's question. He attempted a smile, which felt frozen on his face, and lied, "Oh, nothing's wrong, Uncle Jeremy. I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

Shaking his head doubtfully, Jeremy quirked an eyebrow at Robert, who merely shrugged. Justin rarely got moody, but when he did, there wasn't much to be done about it. They both turned back to their dinners, the silence at the table uncomfortable.

Justin stared down at his steak, feeling guilty about his attitude. He forced himself to say cheerfully, "This is great, Uncle Jeremy, Robert. Thanks for bringing me here."

Robert placed his fork down on the table and leaned back in his chair. "How was the movie?" he asked casually, waiting to see Justin's reaction to the question.

Feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks, Justin stammered, "Uh… well… actually, we didn't go see anything, after all." He pressed a hand to his hot face and continued, "Brian showed me some moves in soccer, instead. We're going to be playing against each other every day for a while. I'm going to try out for the team in a couple of weeks."

"Really? That's great, Justin. Brian knows a lot about soccer – he played in high school, and won a scholarship for college, as well." Jeremy grinned at his nephew.

Justin nodded gloomily. "Yeah, just great, Uncle Jeremy." He wondered to himself how he was going to make it through their practices – seeing a hot, sweaty Brian day after day was going to play havoc on his hormones.

Robert smiled to himself. It was just as he suspected – Justin was in the throes of his first major crush. He and Jeremy had been waiting for this since Christmas, when Justin had shyly confessed that he was gay. It wasn't unexpected that he would fall for Brian – after all, Justin had been tagging along after the man for years. Too bad nothing would ever come of it.

Taking pity on Justin's obvious discomfort, Robert pushed himself away from the table and stood. "I believe we're done here, and there's a chocolate birthday cake waiting for us at home. Shall we go?"

Justin jumped to his feet. "Sounds good, Robert."

Later that evening, Justin sprawled out on his bed, his sketchbook in front of him. As he idly drew Brian as he'd seen him that afternoon, enthusiastically chasing after the soccer ball, he acknowledged that there was no possibility of Brian returning his interest. He'd heard about his friend's reputation from the guys at the diner. Brian had a fuck them, leave them policy, and that just didn't appeal to him. He wanted more.

Resolutely closing his sketchpad, Justin climbed into bed and turned off his light. As he drifted off to sleep, he resolved to forget about Brian. After all, he was young – surely, there was someone out there for him.

* * *

Justin sat down on the bench, wiping his sweaty face with a towel. He thought he'd done well in try-outs – now, he just needed to wait and see what the coach thought. Picking up his water bottle, he drank thirstily as he watched the other hopefuls gather around Coach Miller.

"All right, guys. Settle down. Here is the roster for the team. When I call your name, please stand over here. Reilly, Senft, Harper, Hobbs, Wilson, Marshall, Connors, Dunn, Woods, Smythe, and Anderson." Coach Miller nodded at the group of boys as they stood in a loose half-circle. "Congratulations, gentlemen. You make up our first string team." He consulted his list again, then added, "The following boys are the substitutes for the team. Madison, Richardson, Sohail, Ward and Quincy."

Justin's shoulders slumped when the coach read the last name on the list. He hadn't made the team, despite his and Brian's efforts.

Dismissing the newly formed team to the showers, the coach turned to the remaining boys. "I want to thank you for coming out today. I saw a lot of great talent on the field, and my decision wasn't easy. You all did your best, and I'm proud of the job you did. Good luck, guys, and thanks again."

Grabbing his bag, Justin headed off to the showers. He glanced up at the bleachers, spotting Daphne right away. There was a brown-haired boy who he didn't recognize sitting next to her on the bleacher. She gave him a small wave, which he returned half-heartedly.

"Hey, Taylor. Wait up!"

Turning, he saw Coach Miller walking in his direction. _'Great, just what I need, more shit from him.'_ Justin waited impatiently for the coach to reach him.

"Taylor, I have to say that I was impressed with your efforts out there today."

"Thanks, Coach."

Coach Miller put his clipboard under his arm. "You had some pretty fancy moves on the field. Where did you learn them?"

Justin grimaced as he recalled the tough practice sessions Brian had put him through. "A friend of mine, Brian Kinney, coached me a little the past couple of weeks."

"Brian Kinney? The one who used to play for Penn State?" When Justin nodded, Coach Miller mused, "Hmm, no wonder your game improved so much. He was really good – in fact, if I remember correctly, several pro teams tried to draft him, but he turned them all down."

Grinning broadly, Justin said, "Thanks, Coach Miller. I'll be sure to tell him."

"You know, you almost made the team today, Taylor. You were just three points shy of the last substitute position." Miller slapped Justin lightly on the back. "If you keep up your training with Kinney, I imagine that you would have no trouble making the team next year."

"I might just do that. Uh, I gotta go, Coach. Daphne's waiting for me."

Miller waved him away. "Go on, hit the showers."

His mood considerably improved, Justin entered the locker room, whistling a tuneless little song. Quickly stripping, he wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed his soap and shampoo before closing his locker. As he moved toward the shower room, a hand grabbing his arm halted his progress.

"Good job out there, Taylor."

Glancing over his shoulder, he gave his chemistry lab partner a playful frown. "Surprised you, did I, Hobbs?"

Chris chuckled, as he teased, "Yeah, not bad for a pretty little gay boy."

"Whatever, Chris." Tugging his arm out from Chris' grasp, Justin winked seductively at his friend. "So, interested in joining me for a shower?"

"In your dreams, Taylor!" Chris shoved him gently toward the shower. "Go; jerk off to thought of me."

"You wish!" Justin shot back as he stepped under a showerhead. Grinning to himself, he pulled off his towel and adjusted the water. He was long over his fascination with Chris Hobbs. He and Chris, who played for both teams, had given each other blowjobs a couple of times right before Christmas. Although it had been fun, they both decided it would be better to be friends.

Justin rushed through his shower, knowing that Daphne was probably getting impatient. He dressed, then grabbed his gym bag before jogging back to the field.

Daphne and the dark-haired boy were waiting for him near the gate. "Hey, Justin. This is Ethan Gold – he just transferred here from New York. He's gay, too."

"Hi, Ethan. Nice to meet you." Justin politely held out his hand as he looked over at his friend. "Geeze, Daphne, you really know how to introduce someone, outing him like that."

Ethan accepted the proffered hand, and smiled. "That's okay, Justin. I'm not in the closet, or anything." He held onto Justin's hand for a moment longer than necessary, smirking when he saw a faint blush creep into Justin's face. They both glanced over at Daphne when she giggled.

"Alright, I've done my good deed for the day by introducing you two. I need to get home – Mom wants me to baby sit my little sister tonight." She hugged Justin, whispering into his ear, "He's cute – I'd go for him if I were you."

Rolling his eyes at Daphne's retreating back, Justin turned to face Ethan. "So, how come you're transferring in so late in the year?"

They started walking toward the front of the school, where Justin's uncle would be picking him up. "My mom died several weeks ago. My dad, who lives in Virginia with his second wife, wasn't interested in having his gay son live with him, so I came to Pittsburgh to stay with my grandparents."

"Wow, I'm sorry about that." Justin patted Ethan's shoulder sympathetically.

Ethan smiled sadly. "It's been rough without Mom, but my grandparents are kinda cool. I haven't talked to my dad in years, so that was no big deal."

Stopping beside his uncle's car, Justin considered the other boy. Ethan was cute, in a scruffy, bohemian sort of way. "So, wanna catch a movie sometime?"

"How about tonight – you can fill me in on all the dirt about St. James Academy."

"Sounds great. Why don't you give me a call later tonight?" Justin hurriedly wrote out his number on a scrap piece of paper and handed it to Ethan. "Talk to you later."

Waving goodbye as they pulled away from the curb, Justin leaned back into the upholstery, grinning. His life was definitely looking up, between his having a date and the semi-success of the try-outs. Remembering that he wanted to tell Brian what the coach had said, he asked, "Uncle Jeremy? Can we stop by Brian's office for a minute?"

Jeremy nodded. "Sure, I'll drop you off in front. I have an errand I need to run near there, so that should work out fine."

Brian looked up from his computer when Cynthia knocked lightly on his open door. "What?" he barked.

"Just letting you know that I'm leaving, boss." Cynthia laughed at Brian's annoyed expression. "Also, your five o'clock appointment is here."

Scowling at his calendar, Brian frantically tried to recall if he'd set up a meeting without writing it in his book. Finally giving up, he glanced back at his assistant to ask and relaxed when a grinning Justin appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Brian. I wanted to give you a personal report on how the try-outs went." Justin slid into a visitor's chair across from Brian and gave his friend a bright smile. "Coach was impressed with how well I did today, and that I barely missed making the team by three points."

Brian sat back in his chair, bracing his elbows on the arms and folding his hands under his chin. "You seem awfully chipper, considering you didn't get on."

Justin practically vibrated with excitement as he said, "Well, the coach said that if I keep practicing with you, I should make it next year. He remembered you when you played in college."

"I am rather unforgettable, kiddo," Brian said unselfconsciously.

"God, Brian, can your ego get any bigger?" Justin shook his head at Brian's bragging.

"There's no point in false modesty, Justin." Brian reached over and logged off the computer. "I guess we need to set up a schedule for practicing, huh? So, how about I take you to dinner to celebrate?"

Justin chuckled as he said brightly, "I can't tonight, Brian. I have…" He paused dramatically for a moment, then added, "A date!"

Brian raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Really? I hope he's hot."

Blushing as he recalled Ethan's warm brown eyes, Justin grinned. "I think he is."

"Just remember my lectures about safe sex, Justin." Brian looked sternly at Justin. "I'm not kidding about this, either. I want you safe and around for a long time to pester me."

"I'm not going to sleep with him, Brian. For crying out loud, I just met the guy. I barely know him." Justin looked at his watch and quickly jumped to his feet. "I gotta go, Brian. Uncle Jeremy's probably circling the block outside." He glanced at the other man. "Later."

"Later, kiddo. Have fun tonight."

After Justin left, Brian returned to his work, determinedly forcing any thoughts about his young friend having sex with some obviously unworthy guy. It seemed… wrong, for some reason. After all, Justin was still a kid.

Heaven only knew that the guys would be swarming around the kid when he finally was old enough to get into the bars. They would be attracted to Justin's blond good looks, as well as his air of innocence.

Privately vowing to personally screen any guy in which Justin might be interested in the future, Brian turned his attention to the proposal in front of him.


	4. Walking In My Sleep

**Walking In My Sleep**

_October 19, 1999_

Several patrons turned when they heard the diner door open, staring openly as the newcomer made his way to the back of the restaurant.

Brian noticed the looks, but chose to disregard them, instead greeting Michael with a chaste kiss and settling into the booth opposite his friend. Shrugging off his leather bomber jacket and laying it on the seat beside him, he asked, "What's going on, Mikey?"

Michael frowned faintly as he swallowed a french fry. "Not much. My life's pretty boring, as usual." Suddenly recalling something he wanted to tell his friend, he perked up and stated, "Hey, this guy came into the comic book shop the other day and asked me to give a lecture to his class at Carnegie Mellon about gay superheroes. How cool is that?"

Brian smirked as he glanced around the diner, looking for a server to take his order. "I'm _sooo_ proud of you, Mikey. All grown up and still talking about your childhood obsessions. How pathetic."

"Fuck you, Brian. Ben said that gay superheroes can be really beneficial to gay kids as they're maturing and preparing to come out."

"Ben says, huh? As if Captain Astro is really going to help some teenager deal with the homophobes and assholes of the world. Get real, Mikey." Reaching over to snag a fry off Michael's plate, Brian frowned. "Where the fuck is our waiter? I don't have all day."

"Right here, Brian." Justin sidled up to the table, holding an order pad and grinning broadly. "'Be patient, my soul: thou hath suffered worse than this.'"

"Huh?" Michael looked between his two friends with a baffled expression.

Brian chuckled lightly as he answered, "It's Homer, Mikey." He then turned to grill Justin, narrowing his eyes at him menacingly. "_Somebody_ should be at home studying for his SAT. What the fuck are you doing here today? This isn't your regular shift."

"_Somebody_ already _has_ taken his test, you jerk. I'm grabbing extra shifts when I can, 'cause the Mustang needs some engine work." The vintage car was his baby; he dedicated most of his paycheck and tips to its maintenance. The candy apple red vehicle had been a gift from Jeremy and Robert for his seventeenth birthday, with the stipulation that he had to keep up his grades, as well as pay for the insurance, gas and upkeep. The amount of time Justin spent on the Mustang had quickly become a source of amusement for his friends and family. Tapping his pencil impatiently on the order pad, he asked, "I thought you were in a hurry – what did you want to eat?"

"I'll have a chef salad with ranch dressing, and coffee."

"Coming right up, Brian. Michael, do you want a refill on your Coke?" After Michael nodded, Justin gave them both a bright smile then headed toward the kitchen.

"He's a good kid," Michael observed.

Brian sat sideways in the booth, leaning his back against the wall and extending his long legs out on the seat, crossing them at the ankles. "Yeah, he is." Turning his mind back to Michael, he raised an eyebrow in enquiry. "So, tell me about the Carnegie Mellon guy. Was he hot? Would I fuck him?"

"Ben Bruckner." Michael's voice held a touch of awe as he thought about his recent visitor. "Shit yeah, he's hot. And you would probably fuck him," he reluctantly admitted. Looking sternly at his friend, he cautioned, "Hands off, Brian – I mean it. This one seems interested in me, and if you step in, he'll drop me like a hot potato."

"Mikey, you wound me. Would _I_ ever do something like that to _you?_" Brian batted his eyes at Michael, trying to act innocent. His lips turned up at the corners when Michael laughed at his antics.

Throwing a french fry in Brian's general direction, Michael snorted. "Asshole! Yes, you would, if you felt the guy was fuckable enough. I wouldn't stand a chance."

His attention caught by a flash of blond hair, Brian absently answered his friend as he watched Justin rush by, carrying a heavily laden tray. "Poor Mikey."

At first, Justin handled his three customers with panache, laughingly exchanging quips with the men as he served their dinners. However, once the last plate had been placed on the table, the largest of the trio grabbed Justin about his slender waist, pulling him down onto his lap.

Brian snarled quietly as he saw Justin begin to struggle. Before anyone realized what was happening, Brian was standing next to the other table, hands curled into fists at his side. He recognized the man who was currently groping Justin – he was a regular at Babylon, with a reputation for playing rough. "Justin, I believe it's time for your break. Why don't you go and join Michael at our table while I have a little chat with our friends?"

Justin tried to break free, but the man tightened his grip on him and nuzzled his neck. "I saw the twink first, Kinney. I'm just trying to convince him to come out and play with me tonight."

"I don't believe he likes you very much, Parrish, so kindly get your fucking hands off him." Brian grasped Justin by the forearm, tugging him to his feet and lightly shoving him in the direction of the booth and Michael.

After Justin was gone, Parrish sat back in the booth, draping his arm over the back and meeting Brian's eyes coolly. "I didn't know you were into chicken, Kinney."

Brian ignored the implication in Parrish's statement; instead, he lowered his head until his face was almost parallel with the other man's before he growled, "I'm aware of the sort of games you're into, and Justin's not interested." Straightening back up, he allowed his eyes to travel over the faces of all three men. "If I ever see you near him, Parrish, or any of your little buddies here, you won't know what hit you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Fuck no. I'm merely giving you a piece of friendly advice. What you choose to do with it is your business."

Parrish nodded unhurriedly. "Point taken, Kinney. I won't touch your little boy."

"Good." His eyes flashed a final warning, and then Brian stalked away from the table. He slid into the booth next to Justin and asked, "You okay, kiddo?"

Justin took a sip of Michael's water, his hands shaking slightly. "Yeah, I think so. Thanks for helping me, Brian."

Noticing Justin's reaction, Brian wrapped an arm about his shoulders and squeezed gently. "Not a problem, Justin. You need to stay away from Parrish – he's bad news."

"Trust me, I will. Maybe I can have Debbie take over his table from here on out." Justin smiled gratefully at Brian, completely unaware that his emotions were displayed openly on his face.

Brian didn't appear to notice Justin's expression, but Michael did. Most of the gang thought that Justin merely had a schoolboy crush on Brian, but Michael suspected that it ran deeper than simple infatuation. He studied his two friends carefully, gasping inaudibly when he recognized the look in Brian's eyes. If he didn't know any better, he would swear that Brian was starting to reciprocate Justin's feelings. He certainly was protective enough of the teen. _'This could prove to be very interesting,'_ he thought. _'If anyone can get past Brian's defenses, it would be Justin.'_ He needed to come up with a plan to get the two men together. Maybe a little prodding wouldn't hurt. "Hey, Brian, are you going to the GLC art show on Friday?"

Realizing he'd been staring down at Justin, Brian cleared his throat gruffly and shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I have better things to do with my Friday nights than to hang out with a bunch of losers." He shifted restlessly in the booth as he argued with himself about the path his thoughts were merrily traipsing down. _'I did not just think about kissing Justin. For fuck's sake, he's just a kid!'_ He ignored the little voice that argued back. _'He's almost eighteen – and one of the most beautiful men you've ever seen.'_

"Lindsay told me that Justin is going to have several sketches displayed," Michael offered, with a friendly smile directed at Justin. "I'm sure he's one of the best they'll have."

"I _know_ he will be." Brian chuckled as Justin's cheeks reddened at the compliment. "I'll try to make it, but I'm not going to guarantee anything."

As Justin opened his mouth to respond, the cook yelled his name, signaling that an order was ready. Arching around Brian, his body pressed lightly against the other man's, Justin called over to Kiki, "Kiki, can you grab Brian's salad for him?"

Brian abruptly pushed Justin off him and jumped to his feet. "Never mind. I need to go. I just remembered that Cynthia left something on my desk that needs to be finished by tomorrow. I'll talk to you guys later." Tossing down a ten-dollar bill, he grabbed his jacket and quickly left the diner.

Justin stared after Brian's retreating back, watching until the door slammed shut behind him, then gave Michael a puzzled look. "What the hell was that all about?"

Hiding his grin behind his hand, Michael merely shrugged. "That's just Brian." If what he suspected was true, his friend was fighting a losing battle. As far as he was concerned, it couldn't happen to a more deserving person. Whether Brian admitted it or not, Michael knew the man was lonely, and Justin was exactly what he needed.

* * *

Justin closed his locker, thankful that it was Friday and the weekend was finally here. Ethan and he had fought every time they'd seen each other that week, and he felt that it was time they broke up. He didn't think that either one of them were happy together anymore. His conflicting emotions toward Brian were just adding to the confusion. Justin urgently wanted some time to himself to sort out everything in his head. 

First, though, he had to get through this evening's art show at the GLC. Part of him hoped that Brian would be there – it was Justin's first public exhibit, and he wanted Brian to share the experience with him. However, the side of him that was fighting against his growing attraction to Brian desperately wished that the man wouldn't bother showing up tonight.

Justin exited St. James and headed toward the student parking lot. Daphne was meeting him at the car so he could give her a ride home. As he walked along the sidewalk, he heard someone behind him calling out his name. He cringed when he recognized his boyfriend's voice; he wasn't in the mood to deal with Ethan's jealous little tantrums right now.

Turning, he waited impatiently for Ethan to catch up with him. Justin pasted a fake smile on his face as his boyfriend neared. "I can't stop for very long, Ethan. I need to get home."

"You never have time for me anymore," Ethan huffed with annoyance. "There is always some weak excuse why we can't get together, and whenever I try to touch you, you turn away from me."

Justin frowned at Ethan's accusations. Their fights constantly boiled down to one thing. Sex. During the time they'd been dating, the two of them had experimented with sex – hand jobs, frottage, even blowjobs – but recently, Ethan had informed him he wanted more. Justin simply wasn't interested in being fucked by his boyfriend. He knew it was stupid, that he was being a silly little romantic, but he wanted his first time to be special. He didn't need candlelight and flowers strewn about the place, but he did dream about being with someone for whom he cared deeply. Justin refused to admit, even to himself, precisely whom he wanted to be his first real lover.

Pulling Ethan to the side of the walkway, so the passing students could get around them, Justin said, "Ethan, now is not the time to have this conversation, okay?"

"What conversation? And when the fuck _will_ be the right time?" Ethan caught hold of Justin's tie and jerked him closer until they were standing nose to nose. "I'm getting tired of all the crap, Justin."

Justin knocked Ethan's hand away and considered his boyfriend for a moment. He'd never seen Ethan this upset before. Finally reaching a decision, he took a deep breath before saying, "You're right, Ethan. This has to stop. I don't think we should see each other anymore."

Ethan's face blanched. "Why?"

"I don't love you, Ethan." Justin looked sadly at the other man and continued, "I've tried, but although I like you very much, I just don't want to stay with you." He shrugged helplessly. "I'm sorry."

Narrowing his eyes in anger, Ethan hissed, "You _bastard_. You've probably been cheating on me – haven't you?"

"Where in the hell did that come from?" Justin stared at Ethan incredulously. "I haven't been seeing anyone else."

"It all makes sense now." Ethan nodded thoughtfully as he mentally reviewed the past few months. "You won't let me fuck you, you're always busy and you avoid talking to me whenever you can."

Justin shook his head in disgust. "Whatever, Ethan. If thinking that makes you feel better, then so be it. I just can't deal with this any longer." He shifted his backpack until it sat higher on his shoulder then hurried away to meet Daphne.

Ethan watched as Justin made his way to his car, his body trembling with rage. "This isn't over, Justin. I'll make you sorry you ever met me, you fucking asshole."

* * *

Molly skipped down the stairs and pirouetted in front of the three men standing in the foyer. "So, what do you think?" 

"Absolutely stunning." Robert kissed Molly on the forehead. "You were definitely worth waiting for."

"And waiting… and waiting…" Justin muttered under his breath. He growled when Molly punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch! That hurt, you little brat!"

"I heard that, Jester. Since I have to spend my night hanging out at your stupid show, the least you can say is that I look nice."

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Justin whispered in his sister's ear, "You do know that there won't be any boys there for you to impress, don't you? They're all gay. Maybe you'll get lucky though, and some lesbian will think you're cute."

"Ooh, you're so _mean!_" Molly stomped her foot down on top of Justin's, then stormed out of the house.

Jeremy and Robert laughed unsympathetically as Justin hopped around on one foot, moaning in pain. Jeremy finally controlled himself and gasped out, "Well, you _did_ ask for it."

Justin glared at his uncle then limped out to the car, leaving the men behind to lock up the house. _'I should have stayed in bed this morning.'_

Molly stared out of her window on the drive over to the GLC, pointedly ignoring her brother. Justin was thankful, since it gave him a chance to collect himself. He was nervous; this was the first time his artwork had been seen by anyone other than his family and friends. The thought that Brian might make an appearance at the show didn't help, either.

Robert knew that Justin was anxious about the night's exhibit. He could laugh now when he recalled his own debut as an artist, but it hadn't been funny at the time. Trying to take Justin's mind off the upcoming ordeal, he asked casually, "So, is Ethan going to be there tonight?"

"No, we split up this afternoon."

Molly glanced over her shoulder at Justin. "Good. I never liked him anyway."

Jeremy sighed when he heard his niece's remark. "That wasn't very nice, Molly," he scolded. "What happened, Justin?"

Justin shrugged. "I realized that I didn't love him enough to stay with him." Glancing down at his hands, he plucked at his pants leg uncertainly. "I'm not that upset about it, but Ethan was pretty angry with me. He accused me of cheating on him."

"Were you?"

Looking at his sister angrily, Justin responded, "That's none of your business, Mollusk."

Jeremy tried to console his nephew. "Give it some time, Justin. Maybe you two can patch up things."

"I don't think so, Uncle Jeremy." Justin turned his gaze back out of the window, pretending to be absorbed in the passing scenery. "I don't think so."

* * *

Brian hesitated in the doorway of the GLC. He hadn't planned on coming – the artsy crowd in attendance tonight didn't appeal to him, but he knew that Justin would be disappointed if he didn't show. Finally spotting a very pregnant Lindsay standing next to Justin, he crossed the room and slipped an arm around Lindsay's waist. "Hello, Ma." 

Smiling up at him, Lindsay lightly tapped him on the cheek. "You're late, Pa."

"Get Mel to sue me," Brian retorted flippantly, then glanced over at Justin, who shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. "How are you tonight, Justin?"

Justin answered shyly, "Great, Brian." Gesturing toward the opposite side of the room, he asked, "Are you interested in seeing my work?"

Brian nodded. "That's the _only_ reason I'm here, Justin." Noticing Mel waving frantically near the door, he hugged Lindsay to his side and murmured, "The old ball-and-chain is trying to get your attention, Ma."

Checking her watch, Lindsay quickly returned Brian's embrace, then hugged Justin. "It's the baby's bedtime. Justin, I'm so proud of you. Your art is wonderful."

"Thanks, Lindsay. Take care of yourself." Justin hugged her back then rubbed her protruding stomach. "And take care of the midget, too."

Both men watched as she slowly made her way over to Mel, Brian snorting with amusement. "Damn, she walks just like a duck."

"You'd better not tell her that, Brian. Not if you want to live."

"You don't honestly think I'm scared of some little lesbian, do you?" Brian grabbed Justin by the hand, leading him toward Justin's exhibit. "Now, show me where the next Andy Warhol is located, so I can tell you just how great your drawings are, then get the hell out of here and go to Babylon."

Justin stopped abruptly, pulling Brian to a halt. "Don't bother, Brian, if it's so fucking inconvenient to you." He nodded toward the door, the movement jerky with tension. "Go on, leave. I don't want you looking at my stuff if you're going to be an asshole about it."

Brian, taken aback by the anger he saw on Justin's face, rolled his lips inward for a moment before quietly admitting, "I want to see it, Justin. It's your big night, and I'm proud of what you've accomplished."

Justin relaxed at Brian's words. He silently took Brian's hand again and they walked over to the wall. He stood, worrying his lower lip with his teeth as he waited for Brian's reaction.

Brian examined the five drawings intently, his eyes slowly moving from one frame to the next. Justin had chosen the people who surrounded him in his life as the topic for his series. One sketch showed Jeremy and Robert as they relaxed on their couch. Jeremy's head was lying on Robert's thigh, his eyes closed in contentment as his partner stroked his hair.

Another was of Molly, posed in a classic Arabesque ballet position, her leg extended backward with her toes pointed. Justin had added a touch of color to her picture; the multi-hued flower circlet on her head, her flushed cheeks and the lavender folds of her skirt as it draped about her body.

Depicted in the third sketch were Michael, Emmett, Ted and Debbie. The four friends sat in a circle, playing cards on Debbie's old dining room table. The night had been an obvious success, judging by the wine bottle and half-empty glasses resting on the tabletop and the looks of merriment on the quartet's faces.

The next drawing was of Mel and Lindsay, seated in a porch swing. Lindsay's head rested on Mel's shoulder, her face radiating the peace she felt. Mel's hand rested protectively on her partner's swollen middle as she watched over Lindsay. A small teddy bear dangled by one paw from Lindsay's fingertips, a symbol of the child for whom they were patiently waiting.

The last sketch caught Brian's attention. It showed him on the day Justin had found out that he finally made the soccer team. Brian stood along the sidelines of the field, his long leather trench coat unbuttoned to show his Armani suit underneath. One foot rested on top of a soccer ball, as though he wanted to shed his coat and join in the game.

Justin couldn't stand the suspense any more. "Well?" he burst out hopefully.

Brian looked in amazement at the upturned face, clearly awed by Justin's talent. "These are fucking fantastic, Justin." When Justin beamed up at him, Brian, without thinking about his actions, lowered his mouth and gently kissed the other man on the lips.

Justin leaned into the caress, moaning softly when Brian's hand cupped the back of his head. Gripping Brian's sides as his knees weakened, he pressed closer, deepening the kiss. His intense reaction bewildered him – he'd never experienced anything like it with Ethan.

Lost in the kiss, Brian snaked his free arm about Justin's waist, tugging him nearer. His other hand shifted restlessly from Justin's head to one shoulder, then down the man's back to his ass. Drawing back, Brian rested his forehead against Justin's for a second as he fought for control. "Fuck!" He jerked away, and with one last glance at Justin's stunned countenance, Brian fled the room.

Momentarily frozen, Justin hurried after Brian, catching up to him in the parking lot. Brian was fumbling with his keys, trying to unlock the door to the Jeep. "Brian!"

Brian refused to turn around, calling out over his shoulder, "Go away, Justin." Finally getting the door open, he climbed in and started the engine.

Needing to talk to Brian about what had just happened, Justin knocked frantically on the window. When it finally lowered, he leaned in and asked, "Why did you run away, Brian?"

Brian stared straight ahead, unwilling to meet Justin's gaze. "It was just a kiss, Justin. Don't make a big deal out of it."

"Really?" Justin reached over and tugged on Brian's chin until they were facing each other. "I think you're scared of me, and that's why you ran."

"Fuck off, Justin." The words were quiet, but heartfelt.

"I don't think so." Justin brushed his lips across Brian's mouth. "I think you want me as much as I do you, Brian. Please, give this a chance."

"No. I… I can't." With that, Brian shoved Justin away from the Jeep, threw the vehicle into gear and raced out of the parking lot. He didn't notice the figure emerging from the shadows to stand behind Justin; he was too intent on escape.

"I knew it – you're nothing but a whore, Justin," Ethan hissed as he raised the bat above his head.

Justin swirled around – the last thing he saw before crumpling to the ground in an unconscious heap was a flash of silver, just before the aluminum bat connected with his head.


	5. Nosocomephobia

**Nosocomephobia**

_October 22, 1999_

Sight. Taste. Hearing. Touch. Smell.

The kaleidoscope effect of the strobes and colored searchlights blurred the scene in front of his eyes like some drug-induced dreamscape. The sharp burn of the whiskey bit at the back of his throat as he downed yet another shot. The crescendo of sounds pulsed through his body as the beat of the music and the buzz of the conversation encircling him blended together in an oddly discordant harmony. The welcome press of warm, hard, half-naked men called out to him, arousing him, as he danced in the middle of the floor. The strong scent of sex and sweat surrounded him as he pulled the last of an endless line of tricks into the backroom.

Brian refused to think about _those_ kisses, about _Justin_, as he frantically lost himself in every sensation that Babylon had to offer.

* * *

Robert grimly followed the ambulance through the rain-slicked streets of Pittsburgh. The silence in the car was punctured by the broken sobs coming from Molly, seated between the two adults.

"It's my fault… if Justin dies…" Molly hiccupped, wiping the back of her hand carelessly across her damp face. "I don't want him to die, honest!"

Debbie engulfed the weeping girl in a tight hug, pulling Molly's head down to lie against her ample chest. "What makes you think that it's your fault, baby?"

Molly pulled away, looking up at Debbie in the dim light cast by the passing streetlights. Her lips trembled as she earnestly tried to explain, "We were fighting, and I thought… well, I wished he was dead, 'cause he made me so mad tonight."

Taking his hand off the steering wheel, Robert gently squeezed Molly's knee. "Sweetheart, your fight with your brother has nothing to do with the attack on Justin. Every sibling in the world has had thoughts like yours." He chuckled lightly as he reminisced about his childhood. "Lord knows, I can't even begin to count the times I wanted to kill my brothers."

Debbie nodded in agreement. "Molly, just ask Vic how many fights he and I got into as kids. You and Justin are normal – trust me, sweetie." She gently swiped her fingertips below Molly's tear-filled eyes, then looked at Robert, an eyebrow raised in question. At his imperceptible nod, she looked back down at the girl. "Justin will be fine, you'll see."

"Promise?"

"I promise, sweetie." Debbie tightened her hold on Molly, praying with all her might that she would be able to keep her word.

* * *

Lindsay flicked off the bathroom light, shedding her robe on the way to bed. As she walked around the footboard, she suddenly gasped and clutched at her stomach. 

Looking up over her glasses, Mel tossed her case file to one side when she saw the look of pain on her partner's face. "What's wrong, Linds?"

"It's… I think it's the baby."

Jumping out of bed in a flurry of tanned limbs, Mel hurried over to Lindsay and wrapped a supporting arm around her waist. She helped her to sit down on the edge of the bed, then knelt in front of her, sliding her hands up and down Lindsay's thighs. "Talk to me, babe."

Lindsay took a deep breath before she confessed, "I've been having small pains all night, but now… they're getting stronger."

"How far apart are they?" Mel asked calmly, as she got to her feet and went to the closet. She selected a dress for Lindsay, then swiftly walked back to the bed.

"Seven, maybe eight minutes apart now." Lindsay obediently lifted her arms when Mel began tugging on her nightgown, sliding it up and over her head. Within seconds, the dress was on, and Mel pulled her to her feet, allowing the folds to fall down around her legs.

"Sounds like it's time to head to the hospital." Mel grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt, throwing them on quickly. She then went back over to Lindsay and helped her from the house and into the car. Rushing back inside, she retrieved the pre-packed suitcase they'd left near the front door and locked up the house.

Lindsay smiled weakly over at Mel as they pulled out of the driveway. "Call Brian – he wants to be there when the baby's born."

Mel didn't answer, she just reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone.

* * *

Jeremy kneeled beside the gurney, his eyes locked on the pale face of his nephew lying there. Lightly stroking the soft blond hair away from Justin's forehead, he begged quietly to the boy, "Come on, Justin. Hold on! Just a little further, then the doctors can take care of you." 

One of the paramedics shoved Jeremy to one side, cursing, then yelled up to the driver, "Charlie, hurry up! We're losing him."

The ambulance raced on toward the hospital, its lights reflecting white/red, the sirens echoing their wails into the night.

* * *

Michael and Ben exited the theater quietly, each man thinking about the movie they'd just seen. "Wow, that was intense," Michael joked, coming to a halt beside Ben's car. 

"Maybe a little _too_ intense for a first date," Ben stated, running a hand lightly down Michael's arm. "So, what do you say to grabbing a cup of coffee?"

Shivering at the soft touch, Michael grinned up shyly at Ben and nodded. "I'd love to – why don't we stop in at the diner?" Before Ben had a chance to answer, Michael's phone trilled. Flipping it on, he said, "Hello … Ma? Where are you? … What? When? … Sure, Ma, I'll come right now. I'll get Ben to drop me off at the apartment, and drive over in my car. … Ma, you gotta stop crying; I can't understand you. … Sure, I'll call Emmett and Brian. … I'll will, Ma. Bye."

"What's wrong?" asked Ben when Michael suddenly slumped against the car, staring off into the dark.

Michael blinked up at him several times, then finally whispered, "There was an attack… someone bashed Justin in the head." Shaking his head in disbelief, he softly wondered, "Who would have done this to him – _fuck_, he's just a _kid_."

Ben, realizing that Michael was in shock, maneuvered him into the front seat and shut the door behind him. "Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital."

As the car left the theater, Michael quickly dialed Emmett's number. "Hey, Emmett, it's Michael. You need to come down to Allegheny General right now. Justin was assaulted tonight. … No, I don't know how he is, but… … It doesn't sound good, Emmett, so hurry."

Ben pulled into the parking lot at the hospital and left the car idling. Twisting in his seat, he looked over at Michael and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Would you like me to come with you?"

Glancing from the hospital entrance back to Ben, Michael shook his head slightly. "I can't ask that of you. Fuck, this turned out to be a crappy first date, didn't it?" He quickly got out of the car then stuck his head back in through the open door. "Thanks, Ben, for driving me here. I don't know if I would have made it by myself."

"Call me and let me know how your friend is, okay? And don't forget that you owe me a cup of coffee."

Michael grinned at the implication that Ben wanted to see him again. He watched as Ben drove away, then sobering, turned to enter the hospital. He paused next to the front doors, and took out his phone again, punching the quick dial button for Brian. Holding it to his ear, he listened as it began to ring on the other end. "Come _on_, Brian, answer."

* * *

Brian was on his fifth, or possibly sixth or seventh trip to the backroom. He'd lost count hours ago. Pushing the redhead to his knees onto the floor in front of him, Brian propped himself against the wall, closing his eyes as the trick began to fumble with his jean fastenings. 

The man finally finished with the last button and licked his lips at the sight of Brian's hard dick. Cupping Brian's balls with the fingers of one hand, the trick steadied the erection with his other hand and slowly took it completely into his mouth.

Opening his eyes and watching dispassionately as the red head bobbed up and down at his groin, Brian sighed inwardly at the mediocre job the man was doing. He locked his fingers in the man's hair, holding the head still, and began to thrust his hips rapidly. Brian's body stiffened as his orgasm neared and he drove his hips forward one last time, coming in spurts into the trick's mouth.

The redhead swallowed most of the come, then leisurely released the softening penis with a wet pop. He meticulously cleaned any remaining semen with his tongue and leaned back, peeking upward at Brian with a happy grin. "Wanna head over to my place so I can fuck you?"

"In your dreams," Brian snorted with amusement at the idea and pushed the guy away. Carefully tucking himself back in, he buttoned up his jeans and headed back out to the main part of Babylon. As he neared the bar, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Kinney. … Speak up, I can barely hear you! … Christ, give me a break, would you? … What the fuck happened? … Shit! When? … Sure, I'll be right there."

Brian stared down at the phone in his hand with a horrified expression. After a few seconds, he pivoted on his heel and ran toward the front doors, shoving anyone who got in his path out of the way. Soon, the Jeep roared to life and raced toward the hospital.

* * *

Emmett rushed into the ER waiting room and halted, looking around with wide, scared eyes. Seeing the gang huddled together in one corner, he carefully wove his way through the waiting patients and tentatively asked, "How is he?" 

Michael was seated next to Jeremy, who was resting heavily against Robert, staring at the floor. Standing up, Michael hugged Emmett as he answered, "We don't know yet. He's still in surgery, we think. The doctor hasn't come out to talk to us."

Giving Michael a swift return hug, Emmett slid into the recently vacated chair. "He'll be alright, Jeremy, you'll see. He's a fighter," he said bracingly, gathering one of Jeremy's hands in his own.

Jeremy glanced up, a numb look in his eyes. "God, I hope so, Em."

Emmett smiled faintly, squeezing Jeremy's hand then looked over at the others. Ted had his arm around Debbie's shoulders and they were talking quietly to each other and to Vic, who was holding one of Debbie's hands. Molly was stretched out over several chairs, sound asleep, with someone's jacket thrown over her for warmth.

"Em, since you're here now, I'm going to run down to the cafeteria and grab everyone some coffee. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night." When Emmett nodded in agreement, Michael left the waiting room, wandering through the halls in search of the cafeteria. Rounding a corner, he stumbled back several steps when he ran into something solid. Looking up into Brian's face, he said with relief, "Thank God, Brian, you're here. Who finally got hold of you? I tried, but…"

"Mel. Where is everyone?" Brian asked, glancing around curiously.

"In the waiting room." Michael's voice faltered as he forced out, "God, Brian, they aren't sure if he's going to live."

"What? What's wrong with the baby?" Brian grabbed Michael's shoulders, shaking him slightly with each word uttered. "Is Lindsay alright?"

"Lindsay? What are you talking about, Brian?" asked Michael, confused.

Brian let go of Michael and ran his hands through his hair, causing it to stand on end. "Mel called – Lindsay went into labor an hour or so ago." His gaze sharpened as Michael's words finally penetrated. "Who are you talking about? Who might not survive?"

Swallowing hard, Michael quietly answered, "There was an attack at the GLC tonight. A group of people were leaving the show, and they found… they found Justin lying out in the rain in the parking lot. Someone had hit him over the head."

Brian felt his world tilt at Michael's announcement. Shaking his head in denial, he whispered, "No, that's not possible. He was fine when I left."

Michael shrugged helplessly. "It must have happened right afterward. The police found an aluminum baseball bat near him, but they don't know who did it. Nobody actually saw the attack."

"I… I have to go see Lindsay." Brian turned and jogged down the hall toward the maternity ward, leaving Michael standing in the middle of the hallway.

Michael shook his head sadly as he watched his friend rush away, then turned around and headed off to the cafeteria.

* * *

Debbie closed the side entrance door quietly behind her, eyeing the figure that stood to one side of the small smoking area. Brian lifted his cigarette to his lips, the end glowing brightly in the dark as he took a deep drag off it. 

"How's Lindsay?" Debbie asked.

Brian didn't turn as he answered, "Hating the world right now, I guess. The doctor said it would be a while before the baby's born."

"She'll do fine." Reaching over, Debbie plucked the cigarette from Brian's unresisting fingers and puffed on it. "Remember the night you and I went to Social Services to pick up Justin and Molly?"

Brian's face softened at the memory. "Yeah."

_Two children sat on the hard plastic seats of the lobby, a small duffle bag resting on the floor at their feet. An older woman was seated nearby, flipping through an old magazine as they waited. Debbie and Brian walked into the poorly lit room, their steps slowing at the sad expression on the boy's face._

_"Poor kid," Debbie muttered to Brian as she walked over to the caseworker to introduce herself._

_Brian crouched down in front of the kids, smiling at them. "Hey," he said softly, not wanting to scare them. "My name is Brian. What's yours?"_

_The small boy looked him over for a minute before answering, "I'm Justin. This is my baby sister, Molly." He clutched a tattered-looking teddy bear to his chest as he asked, "Are you the person we're going to live with?"_

_Shaking his head, Brian quietly stated, "No, I'm just here to help." He pointed at Debbie and continued, "See that lady over there? Her name is Debbie Novotny. She's going to take good care of you and your sister."_

_Justin thought about Brian's words, staring down at his bear. Suddenly, he thrust it toward Brian. "His name is Gus. Wanna hold him?"_

_Brian gently took the ragged stuffed animal from the boy's hand and looked down at it. One ear was torn off and it was missing an eye. The fur was dirty and worn in places – it was obviously very much loved. Handing it back to Justin, he smiled. "Gus is a good name."_

_"My mommy and daddy gave him to me." His eyes filled with tears as he peeked up at Brian through his blond bangs. "They died." When Brian nodded silently, Justin continued almost inaudibly, "I miss them."_

_"I know you do. They miss you too." Justin's face brightened slightly at that thought, and Brian reached out to ruffle his bright blond hair. "You'll be alright, kiddo. I promise you."_

Debbie chuckled quietly. "He was a brave little fucker that night, wasn't he?"

Finally looking over at Debbie, Brian softly answered, "He still is, Debbie. He still is."

* * *

Lindsay unwrapped the blanket, exposing the tiny baby to the light. She slowly counted his small fingers and toes, then glanced over at her partner. "He's perfect, Mel." 

"Of course, he is. He's my son, after all." Brian carefully took his son in his arms, looking down at the red face in amazement. The baby yawned widely, scrunching his face and stretching his tiny arms up over his head. Looking up, Brian grinned. "We done good, Ma."

Giggling, Lindsay settled back into the pillows, exhausted from her labor. "Yeah, I think we did, Pa." She reached over and grabbed Mel's hand. "I'm so glad he's here. I'm not sure I could have taken being pregnant for much longer."

Mel laughed as she gently brushed Lindsay's hair out of her face. "You think _you_ had it bad. Try living with you for nine months."

Lindsay stuck her tongue out at her lover. "You're not being very nice to me, Mel. I deserve a _lot_ of pampering."

"I'll pamper you when we get you two home, Linds."

Brian rolled his eyes at the loving scene in front of him and asked, "So, what do you plan on naming him?"

Mel looked at her son, cradled in Brian's strong arms. "I want to call him Abraham, after my grandfather."

"But I like the name Gus. What do you think, Brian?" asked Lindsay drowsily.

Staring down at his son, Brian grinned as the baby opened his dark blue eyes and stared back up at him. The father and son carefully contemplated each other. Smiling faintly as he recalled the memory of a tattered and worn teddy bear, Brian softly introduced himself. "Hello, Gus. I'm your daddy. Welcome to the world, sonny boy."


	6. The Game's Afoot

**The Game's Afoot**

_October 26, 1999_

4:19 a.m.

Three days, five hours and twenty-seven minutes ago.

Two hundred seventy-eight thousand, eight hundred and twenty seconds in the past.

A short time, really, when one thought about it.

Brian didn't _want_ to think about it, didn't want to admit that, for him, the outside world had ceased to exist then. Now, his whole existence consisted of an eight by twelve room, painted a tacky yellow and filled with whirring machinery and a narrow bed, and a long stretch of hallway that was tiled with some ugly-assed linoleum and ended with a grungy window that looked out onto a tarpapered roof below.

But he did. Think, that is. And admit. And remember and wait; _want_ and _desire_ and _crave_…

And if Brian _really_ thought about it, he realized he was probably going crazy. Because if he were sane, he wouldn't be considering the possibilities that were currently running through his brain.

That he was in love.

Him.

Brian Kinney, the man who didn't believe in love.

In love.

With a seventeen-year-old.

Justin.

Fuck. It was almost beyond belief.

Jeremy and Robert would castrate him. Michael, his protective big brother instincts coming to the forefront, would bristle and lecture him about not hurting Justin. And _fuck_ – he didn't even want to _imagine_ what Debbie would do to him.

4:37 a.m.

Three days, five hours and forty-five minutes ago.

Two hundred seventy-nine thousand, nine hundred seconds in the past.

Brian wanted to scream. Or crawl out of his skin. Anything but this incessant waiting and watching and _hoping_.

He couldn't do it. He _wouldn't_ do it. There was too much at risk, not the least of which was his friendship with Justin. Brian was nothing if not honest with himself. He had never had a successful romantic relationship with anyone. Not that he'd ever even _attempted_ one before. He just knew he'd be lousy at it, and Justin didn't deserve that.

Justin deserved someone who was romantic, and sweet, and who would always put him first. Brian wasn't sure he could be that for him.

But part of him wanted to try. A large part. A fucking _huge_ part, actually.

Because Brian recalled his reaction, the night he'd found out that Justin was seeing Ian. Or Evan. Or Ethan – whatever the little fucker's name was. He'd been jealous.

And Brian Kinney didn't do jealous.

Or at least, he hadn't before Justin.

God, he was _so_ fucked.

4:51 a.m.

Brian sat in the chair he'd pulled up beside Justin's bed, idly playing with Justin's small, blunt-fingered hand, and studied the pale face.

The hand twitched.

Blue eyes fluttered open and Justin's husky voice said, "Brian?"

Three days, five hours and fifty-nine minutes.

Two hundred eighty thousand, seven hundred forty seconds.

And suddenly, the Earth righted itself and started spinning on its axis again.

Oh yeah, he was so very, _very_ fucked.

_October 31, 1999_

"God, I'm so happy to be going home today." Justin stretched his arms over his head, arching his back until his spine cracked. His Uncle Jeremy had brought a change of clothes for him; he reached over and grabbed the khakis and tee shirt from off the bed, slipping into them quickly.

"Not nearly as happy as we are that you're even _here_ to be able to come home with us." Jeremy glanced about the hospital room, verifying he'd collected everything, including the many cards and gifts his nephew had received during his stay, as well as ensuring that Justin didn't see the sudden tears that misted his eyes.

Justin, however, hadn't lived with his uncle for nearly a decade without seeing his tender side, as well as the fiercely protective streak he felt toward his family. Walking up behind him, Justin slid his arms around Jeremy's waist. "I'm _so_ sorry, Uncle Jeremy."

Jeremy pivoted, clutching Justin tight against his chest. "You did nothing to deserve this, Justin. Ethan is the one with a problem, not you." Justin felt the slight shiver that ran through his uncle's body as he quietly murmured, "I'm just thankful he didn't kill you, and that there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage."

The two men stood there for a while, each lost in his thoughts. Ethan had been arrested two days after Justin regained consciousness and his trial was set for next month. A detective with the Pittsburgh police department, one Carl Horvath, had visited the hospital to ask about Justin's assailant, and had lingered around afterward long enough to ask Debbie out to dinner that night. Justin was glad _something_ good had come out of the whole ordeal.

Sighing as he pulled away, Justin looked sadly up at his uncle. "I know I didn't ask for this, Uncle Jeremy, but I _did_ hurt him. I realized I wasn't in love with him, that I was in lo…" He abruptly stopped talking when the door swung open. Glancing around hopefully, his expression fell a fraction when a grinning Robert appeared in the doorway, followed closely by an orderly pushing a wheelchair.

Robert, apparently not noticing Justin's expression, said brightly as he gestured to the chair, "Your chariot awaits, my dear boy." He waited until Justin's back was turned and mouthed a silent "Brian?" at his partner, who shook his head sadly. Brian hadn't been back to the hospital since the night Justin woke up. They both knew something had happened between the two men that evening, because upon their arrival at the hospital, Brian had rushed past them without saying a word. There had been a panicked look in his eye, and when asked, Justin had merely shrugged, then changed the subject.

Justin glowered at the wheelchair, then reluctantly sat down. He felt ridiculous, having to ride down to the car this way, but both Jeremy and Robert insisted. Setting his duffle bag on his lap, Justin peeked up at his uncle and Robert, then said with a slight grin, "Let's get the hell out of here, okay?"

The walk down to the front entrance was relatively quiet. Robert hurried off to bring the car around when they got outside. "Nice day today. I can't wait to get home and sit out on the porch for a while." Justin nervously played with the handle to his bag as he glanced up at his uncle. "He's afraid of me, and I don't know what to do about it," he quietly stated.

Jeremy snickered under his breath at the non sequitur, then turned serious when he spotted the misery on his nephew's face. Ruffling Justin's hair affectionately, he responded, "Justin, I've never known you to back down from a challenge before. If this is something you really want – and _please_, make sure that you do – then come up with a plan of attack. Brian won't know what hit him, knowing you."

Justin thought about what his uncle had said, then brightened. "You're right. Can you call the gang over to our house for a meeting tonight?" When Jeremy hesitated, Justin looked up at him beseechingly. "I want this, Uncle Jeremy. I want _him_ – I _love_ him. That's why things got so screwed up with Ethan."

Jeremy just grinned and handed his cell phone over to Justin.

"Now, sweetie, let me get this straight – no pun intended. You love Brian, and you believe that Brian loves you, but is hiding from you?" At Justin's shy nod, Emmett giggled and clapped his hands. "And we get to help you land him! Oh, this should be _fun!_"

Michael rolled his eyes at his friend's enthusiasm then turned to Justin. "No offense, Justin, but Brian is going to fight this with everything he's got."

"I know, but…" Justin's expression grew dreamy as he remembered the night at the hospital when he'd regained consciousness.

_Justin opened his eyes, moving his head slowly due to the pain he felt. He blinked several times at the dim figure sitting next to the bed, holding his hand. "Brian?"_

_Brian's head snapped up, his hazel eyes damp. "Justin! Thank God, you're awake. Let me go get the nurse." He dropped Justin's hand and went to stand up._

_"No, wait!" Justin stretched out his hand, catching Brian by the forearm. "Just sit here with me for a minute, please?"_

_Slowly sitting back down, Brian studied Justin's wan face as he gently brushed a lock of hair off the bandage, then cupped Justin's cheek with his hand. "You nearly died on me, you little shit. Never do that to me again."_

_"Well, it wasn't exactly on my list of things to do, you know," Justin joked, leaning into the caress. His eyes met Brian's as he asked, "What do you have against us, Brian? Against what we feel toward each other?"_

_"You're too young – I'm too old – the gang will kill me. Take your pick."_

_Justin carefully shook his head. "That's bullshit, Brian. You're scared. Scared of me."_

_Brain suddenly grew angry, his fingers tightening around Justin's face as he hissed, "I'm not scared of you, little boy…"_

_Smiling tenderly up into Brian's flushed face, Justin whispered, "Brian, shut up and kiss me."_

_Not able to resist the quiet command, Brian slid his hand from Justin's cheek until it was wrapped around the back of his head, tugging it up off the pillow. His other arm went underneath Justin's shoulders, pulling until their chests were flush against one other. Only then does he lower his face, stealing Justin's breath with a tender kiss, and replacing it with his own._

_Justin tangled his fingers in Brian's soft hair, ignoring the pull of the IV in his hand. He opened his mouth to the kiss, allowing Brian's tongue to dart inside, to taste every inch of the moist heat. This was what he'd wanted for so long now – this man, this moment. Squirming restlessly on the bed, he wormed his other hand up between their bodies to rest on Brian's waist, sneaking his fingers under the hem of his shirt until he reached soft skin._

_Brian shuddered when Justin's hand touched his bare flesh. Even with all his sexual experience, he'd never felt this heat, this overwhelming passion for another man before. Allowing Justin's weight to draw him down until they were lying on the mattress, Brian sprawled partially off the bed, one leg between Justin's spread thighs – he deepened the kiss, sucking Justin's tongue into his mouth. One hand inched its way lazily down the other man's side until it reached the indentation of Justin's waist, then curved around to cup one firm buttock. _

_"God, Brian…" Justin softly moaned, arching his hips up and grinding his erection into Brian's thigh. "This feels… so fucking incredible."_

_All at once, Brian was standing several feet away from the bed, his chest heaving as he growled, "Fuck, Justin. I can't believe… You just woke up, and here I was, attacking you." He swiped his hands roughly across his face then walked to the door. Putting his hand on the doorknob, his back to the room, he said, "I'm going to get your doctor."_

_Justin wasn't above pleading. "Brian, please…" He flopped back into his pillows when Brian didn't respond, but merely opened the door and left._

Forcing his thoughts back into the present, Justin flushed when he met Michael's amused, knowing gaze. Swallowing his embarrassment, he grinned weakly and said, "He's worth it, Michael, no matter what." Looking around the living room, Justin tried to gage his friends' reactions. He already knew Jeremy and Robert would assist him, and judging by Emmett's response, he was also willing to help. That left Ted and Michael. Ted looked doubtful, but it was really Michael's opinion that mattered to Justin.

Michael was Brian's oldest and dearest friend. If anyone could help Justin figure out a way to get around Brian's defenses, it would be him. "Michael?" he asked tentatively.

Sitting back in his chair, Michael didn't answer immediately. If Brian ever discovered that they were plotting his romantic future for him, Justin's little plan could backfire horribly. On the other hand, considering some of the pranks Brian had pulled on him while they were kids… Michael grinned wickedly as he said, "Count me in."

Justin suddenly relaxed. "Great! Then this is what I have planned so far…"

Robert came out of the shower, one towel wrapped around his trim waist and drying his hair with another. He glanced at the bed, his eyes narrowing with interest at the sight of his partner.

Jeremy lounged on the bed in his boxers, one knee bent up, the other leg stretched out in front of him. His eyes were closed and a faint smile lit up his face as a hand trailed slowly down his bare chest. "Hmm," he hummed quietly without opening his eyes. "Like what you see?"

Moving over to his side of the bed, Robert laid down, his head lying on Jeremy's warm stomach. Jeremy's hand came up to stroke his hair lightly. "Jeremy, are you okay with the idea of Justin and Brian?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

Robert shrugged. "I don't know – it's just… worrying, especially when you consider the age difference and Brian's reputation."

Jeremy's hand stilled, resting on his lover's forehead. "Robert, I've been many things in my life, but I've never been a hypocrite."

Rolling over, Robert's grinning face ended up just inches away from Jeremy's. "True. I just understand our families' reactions better now that I'm faced with the same situation."

His eyes opening lazily, Jeremy met Robert's gaze as he said softly, "Honestly, our circumstances were a lot worse, if you remember. Brian's reputation isn't nearly as bad as mine was, and an age difference of nearly twelve years seems much less drastic than one of nineteen."

Robert softly kissed Jeremy's chin as he teased, "True, you were quite the bastard, weren't you? Imagine, seducing your business associate's innocent seventeen-year-old son." He laid his cheek against Jeremy's chest and asked curiously, "What _were_ you thinking when you did that?"

"I realized when I first saw you that I finally found my future, after years of searching for it." Jeremy looked down at Robert's face, his expression tender. "That's why I'm willing to help Justin. If he and Brian can be even half as happy as we are, it's worth it." His smile turned sinful as his hand reached for the towel around Robert's waist. "Now, why are we talking about my nephew's love life when there are so many more _interesting_ things we could be doing?"

Laughing, Robert moved closer to his lover, straddling his thighs. "I have no idea."

Brian handed his jacket to the attendant and headed into the main room. Woody's had been boring – the trolls were out in abundance and his friends had never shown up. Hopefully, he'd have better luck at Babylon.

Wending his way through the crowded floor, he spotted the gang standing near the bar. Brian walked over to the guys and threw a casual arm over Michael and Emmett's shoulders. He looked over at Jeremy and Robert with surprise – they rarely made an appearance at the club. "What's going on, guys?"

"Not much." Michael laughed up at his friend. "Ben will be here soon – you'll finally get to meet him."

"Hmm, can't wait," Brian muttered absently, his attention caught by two handsome hunks out on the dance floor who were currently making a sandwich out of an unseen third man. The trio moved, undulating wildly to the beat of the song that was playing and Brian growled deep in his chest when he spotted a familiar blond head.

Emmett quickly hid his smile. "What's the matter, Brian? You seem upset."

Brian cast an accusing look at Jeremy and Robert. "What the fuck is Justin doing here?"

Robert shrugged as he grinned over at his partner. "We thought a night out would be good for him, considering everything he's been through lately."

"And he's obviously having a good time, too." Jeremy waved when Justin glanced over, smiling at his friends.

Brian glared at Justin's guardians then turned to watch the dance floor. He leaned an elbow on the bar and carefully kept an eye on Justin and his dance partners. One arm wrapped about the neck of the man in front of him, Justin reached back with his other hand, pulling the man's groin up against his ass. Bumping and grinding sensuously, Justin tossed his head back, completely lost in the music.

The trick that was dancing behind Justin slid his hand from Justin's waist forward to his stomach – his very bare stomach, Brian suddenly observed. Where in the hell was Justin's shirt? When the hand edged from Justin's beltline down to his groin, Brian snarled, pushed off the bar and shoved his way through the swaying mass of men until he was standing beside the trio. He forced his arms between Justin and the other two men, pushing them far enough apart that he was able to move in front of Justin and pull him tight against his body.

Justin knew almost the exact minute that Brian had shown up near their friends. He snaked an arm up and around the neck of his dance partner, then grabbed the guy behind him and pulled him closer. Throwing his head back and closing his eyes, he moved as seductively as he could, hoping that Brian noticed.

Suddenly, there was an extra pair of arms pulling at him, separating him from his partners. He opened his eyes, meeting Brian's glittering gaze with a bright smile, and wrapped his arms around Brian's waist.

The two men moved to the music without speaking. Justin looked up at Brian, catching his breath at the look in his eyes. Dancing closer, he allowed his hands to creep up Brian's back, pulling him up against his sweaty chest.

Brian tightened his grip on Justin's hips, hoisting the smaller man up until their mouths met in a passionate kiss. The crowds and music quickly faded for them as Brian licked his way down Justin's face to latch on the tender skin of his neck. He bit down hard as he marked Justin, leaving a vivid red splotch on the pale flesh under his mouth.

Justin pressed himself nearer, gasping at the sensations that flooded his body at the movement. The idea of Brian claiming him caused the blood to rush to his dick, and he ground his hard-on into Brian's obvious erection.

When the beat changed, Justin suddenly remembered his plan and drew back regretfully. He brushed his fingertips lightly down Brian's cheek, then pulled completely out of his embrace as he whispered, "I love you." Grinning mischievously at Brian's frustrated groan, he darted off the floor and headed out of the club, Jeremy and Robert following closely behind him.

Brian stood on the dance floor, staring at Justin's fleeing figure. He never saw the thumbs up sign his friends were giving each other.


	7. Oops There Goes Another Rubber Tree Plan

**Oops, There Goes Another Rubber Tree Plant**

_November 12, 1999_

Brian tossed the newspaper onto the counter as he sat down on a stool in the diner. He quirked an eyebrow at Debbie's grinning countenance, but decided not to bait her – it was too early in the morning. "Coffee, Debbie, and some toast."

Her gum smacking loudly, Debbie jotted down his order and smirked. "Looks like someone had a late night last night. Do anyone interesting?" She stood waiting for his answer, her pencil tapping out a cadence on the order pad in her hand.

"No, just a late night at the office, unfortunately. The EyeConic people aren't crazy about the new campaign, and I spent most of the evening working on different boards."

Debbie grinned broadly as she turned around and started the toast. "Well, knowing you, kiddo, you'll come up with something brilliant." Soon, a cup full of steaming coffee and a plate of buttered toast was placed in front of Brian, and Debbie continued, "Just don't kill yourself over it, okay?" She winked as she rounded the counter to see to her other customers.

Brian picked up the newspaper and began reading the business section as he sipped his coffee, not paying attention to the hustle and bustle of the people surrounding him. Immersed in an article about a new company that was moving into the Pittsburgh area, and mentally plotting a possible strategy for getting their business, he didn't notice someone speaking to him until a pale hand caught the top edge of the paper and shook it.

"What the…" Brian looked up with an angry glare, which softened slightly when he met Justin's twinkling gaze. "Hey, brat, stop molesting my newspaper!"

Justin just grinned as he said cheekily, "Would you rather I molest you?"

Shaking his head ruefully, Brian quipped, "What am I going to do with you, Justin?"

Blushing, Justin glanced around at the people sitting near them, then whispered, "I have a few ideas, but…"

After laying the newspaper aside, Brian propped his elbows on the counter and asked, "But what, Justin? Surely, you're not getting shy on me now, are you?"

Justin ran a finger along the edge of the counter nervously, peeking at Brian through his eyelashes. "What are you doing tomorrow night, Brian?"

Brian shrugged. "Not much – probably hitting Babylon after hanging out at Woody's with the gang. What's up?" He watched, fascinated, as Justin's cheeks turned an incandescent red. "What are you plotting, Justin?"

Justin briefly worried his lower lip with his teeth, then blurted out in one breath, "Ithoughtwecouldgooutonadate."

Sitting back in his seat with a confused huff, Brian thought over Justin's words, trying to decipher them. "You want to go out on a date with me?" he verified softly. When Justin gave a small nod, Brian started shaking his head. "I don't know…"

"Sunshine, get your butt over here right now!" Debbie called from the kitchen window, frantically waving Justin over. With an apologetic look at Brian, Justin rushed to collect the waiting orders and delivered them to the appropriate tables. Debbie watched briefly, then moved to stand in front of Brian. "You know, he worked himself into a frenzy this morning, trying to get the courage to ask you out." Debbie's voice was quiet as she spoke. "You really should consider it."

"Surely you don't approve, Debbie?" Brian felt confused – he never expected support from their friends about a relationship between Justin and him.

Debbie reached over the counter and gripped Brian on the shoulder. "Honey, I have eyes. Whether or not you want to admit it, the truth is that the two of you are crazy about each other. He's the only guy I've ever seen you give more than a second thought to, and he idolizes the ground you walk on." Her hand slid down his arm a fraction, then she gave him a comforting squeeze before letting go. "Give it some thought." A quick wink, and she hurried away.

Brian toyed with his coffee cup as he considered Debbie's advice. While Debbie seemed to be all right with the idea, he wasn't sure how the others would feel, especially Jeremy and Robert. His eyes found Justin, following him as he went from one table to another.

Justin had a bright smile and a friendly word for everyone, proving Debbie's nickname for him was well earned. He looked up then, and gave Brian a tender smile as their eyes met.

Standing up and tossing some money onto the counter, Brian then sauntered over to stand beside Justin. He raised his hand and gently traced Justin's jaw line with his thumb. "I'll pick you up at seven." Dropping a light kiss on Justin's cheek, Brian chuckled at his dumbfounded expression, then turned and exited the diner.

To hell with what anyone else thought – this is what he wanted. What they both wanted.

_November 13, 1999_

Justin backed out of his closet, his arms loaded with clothes. They were unceremoniously dumped on top of the pile already lying on his bed. Justin looked at the mess in front of him then glanced helplessly at Daphne. "What should I wear, Daph?"

Daphne giggled as she tossed a piece of popcorn at him. "For heaven's sake, Justin, lighten up. Brian's going to like whatever you put on, you goof."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Justin stared down at his fingers, entwined together on his lap. "I just don't want to screw this up. I love him, Daph." He gnawed on a fingertip as he examined the clothing beside him. "He's… fuck, he's perfect. Why on earth would he want to be with me?"

"Hmm, let's see. You're somewhat cute, fairly artistic, kind of intelligent and you have a nice ass and a decent size package," Daphne leered at Justin's crotch, ticking off her points on her fingers. "Plus, you're a horny teenage, which is always an advantage."

"Bitch." Justin gave Daphne a one-fingered salute, then started rummaging through the clothes, finally pulling out a dark blue textured turtleneck sweater and a pair of black jeans. He held them up, raising an eyebrow in enquiry. "What do you think?"

Daphne bounced up from her chair, kissed Justin lightly on the cheek and said, "You'll look hot. Now, I'm gonna let you get dressed, since lover boy will be here in an hour."

"An hour? Shit, I'm nowhere near ready!" Justin grabbed up the clothes he'd selected then darted toward the bathroom, ignoring Daphne as she left his room, laughing at his panicked reaction.

Brian parked his jeep along the road in front of Justin's house and glanced at the clock on the dashboard. He was surprised to see that he was about twenty minutes early – not his normal modus operandi, at all. Not wanting to appear too anxious, he decided to kill the time by visiting his mom and dad.

The Kinney house was mostly dark, with a blue, flickering light coming from the living room window. That meant that Jack and Joan were well into the second stage of their evening – watching TV, drinking and arguing. Brian began to doubt the wisdom of his visit even as he opened the front door and called out, "Mom? Dad?"

Joan appeared in the doorway to the living room, a glass of amber liquid clutched firmly in one hand. "Ah, it must be time for your yearly visit. So nice to see you, Brian." Her words were slightly slurred, and she waved the glass wildly about, sloshing the alcohol onto her hand and the hardwood floor. "Come on in." She retreated to her armchair, glaring at her husband over the rim of her glass. "Your father thinks it's necessary for a visit down at the pub, wasting money on his drinking buddies."

Brian leaned against the doorjamb and said quietly, "I can't stay. I'm supposed to be next door in a few minutes."

Jack looked up from tying his shoe, a hopeful expression on his face. "Sonny Boy, you have any extra money for your pops? I owe a few rounds, and I'm a little light this week." He finished his shoe, then stood up, grabbed his jacket and held out his hand expectantly.

Sighing, Brian retrieved his wallet and handed his dad several large bills. "Here you go, Pops. Sorry, it's all I have on me right now." He slid his wallet into his back pocket as Jack crumpled up the money and shoved it into his jacket pocket, then brushed past him without a glance.

"Better watch it, Sonny Boy, the Warden's on the warpath." With that quiet warning, Jack hurried from the house, leaving an uncomfortable silence behind him.

Joan refilled her glass from the bottle sitting next to her on the floor and muttered, "I would thank you not to encourage his drunkenness, Brian."

There was no point in discussing her hypocrisy, so Brian said nothing, just waited for her next volley. It came quicker than he expected.

"Why are you going next door? I think you should avoid that house at all costs." Joan took a sip of her drink then continued, "It's such a pity that boy turned out so bad, but what can you expect. I only hope the state will step in and remove the girl before it's too late."

Brian could feel the anger inside him building at his mother's words, but he tamped it down for the moment. "Are you talking about Justin, Mom? He's a good kid, smart and talented."

Joan nodded sagely. "He had potential, but that's all gone now. I read about the attack in front of the homosexual place. He got what was coming to him, in my opinion."

Narrowing his eyes at his mother, Brian hissed, "What, you think a seventeen-year-old senior deserved to be attacked because he's gay? That's such a crock of shit, Mom." He took a deep breath to calm himself and straightened up, preparing to leave.

"Language, Brian. The boy probably couldn't help himself, considering two sinners raised him. It's all in the parenting, just remember that," Joan sanctimoniously declared. "If he'd been raised by two God-fearing, normal parents, this wouldn't have happened."

Brian clenched his hands into fists at his side and softly asked, "Is that right, Mom? You don't think two straight parents can possibly have a queer child, hmm." He gave a bitter laugh before announcing, "I wonder what that says about you and Dad, since I'm a queer, a faggot, whatever you want to call it. I like – no, I _love_ – to fuck guys, Mom." Snorting at his mother's outraged appearance, he spun on his heel and fled before she could say anything else.

Jeremy knocked on Justin's door and pushed it open before receiving a response. He chuckled quietly at the disaster area that confronted him – his nephew was normally fairly neat. Now, however, clothes were strewn everywhere, and there were shoes currently flying through the air from the closet. He moved across the room, ducking a sneaker as it whizzed past his head, then announced, "Brian's here, Justin."

"SHIT!" Justin looked wild-eyed at his uncle. "I'm not ready – shit!" He darted out of the closet, a brown dress shoe grasped in his fist, a black side-zip boot on one foot and the other foot bare except for a black sock. Grabbing his leather jacket, he quickly headed toward the door.

"Justin! Calm down!" Jeremy caught Justin's arm as he passed him, stopping him in his tracks. "Brian's not going anywhere without you, so take a deep breath and slow down."

Justin nodded mechanically, his eyes darting from his uncle's face to the door. "Right. Calm down." He ran his fingers nervously through his hair, causing it to stand on end, then hesitantly asked, "How do I look, Uncle Jeremy?"

Jeremy guided his nephew to the bed, forcing him to sit down. After gently prying the shoe from Justin's hand, he looked around to find the other black boot. Grabbing it off the floor, he picked up Justin's foot and slid the boot onto it, then fixed the skewered collar on his turtleneck. Jeremy stood back up and lightly smoothed Justin's hair. "There, perfect."

A sheepish look on his face, Justin said, "I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

Jeremy smiled tenderly at Justin as he helped him stand up. "No, you're just excited about getting what you want." He placed his hands on Justin's shoulders and calmly met his nephew's gaze. "Now, do you have enough money?"

Justin felt his back pocket for his wallet and blushed when he realized he'd forgotten to pick it up. After walking over to his dresser and retrieving it, he checked inside then nodded at his uncle. "Yeah, I think so, unless Brian wants to order Dom Perignon or something like that."

"All right – what about condoms?"

"Geeze, Uncle Jeremy." Justin flushed a bright pink as he nodded.

Jeremy released Justin's shoulders and slid an arm around his waist. "You need to be careful, Justin, even if it's with Brian. None of us wants you to get sick."

Justin moved forward then halted. "I'm scared, Uncle Jeremy. What if this doesn't work out?"

Tightening his embrace, Jeremy reassured Justin. "It will be okay, Justin. Just remember that you and Brian are friends first, and everything will be fine."

"You're right. Okay, here goes nothing." Justin flashed a smile at Jeremy and headed downstairs.

Justin kept glancing over at Brian, wondering why he was so quiet. Every time Justin tried to start a conversation, Brian would give a short answer, then fall silent again. Finally gathering his courage, he asked, "Brian, are you regretting us going out on a date?"

"Hmm, sorry." Brian briefly took his eyes off the road and looked at Justin. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you were regretting tonight?"

Brian shook his head emphatically. "No, Justin. It's just…" He reached his hand out and grabbed Justin's, threading their fingers together. "Don't mind me. I stopped in to see my parents before I came over, that's all."

"Oh." Justin tightened his grip on Brian's hand. Having lived next door to the Kinneys for nearly ten years, he completely understood Brian's mood. Jack and Joan Kinney were mean-spirited, sour people who constantly gave his Uncle Jeremy and Robert a difficult time. Time for a change in topic. "So, where are we going, anyway?"

Brian gave him a grateful smile. "There's this small Greek restaurant one of my clients recommended to me. I thought we'd give it a try. Sound good?"

"Yeah." Justin relaxed against the headrest, watching as the streetlights cast various colors onto Brian's face. He couldn't get over the fact that he was actually here, going on a date with Brian.

They soon reached the restaurant, and were quickly seated. Justin allowed Brian to order for them, since he had never had Greek food before. They talked about Brian's work and Justin's school while they waited for the food to arrive and once it did, Justin began questioning Brian about what they were eating.

"Okay, so what's this?"

Brian pointed to each item as he identified it. "Those are dolmades, basically rice in vine leaves. These are spanakopites, which are spinach and feta cheese puffs. Your main dish is pastitsio, similar to lasagna, and mine is moussaka, which is made from eggplant and beef." He held out a forkful of his moussaka and asked, "Want to try some?"

Justin gingerly ate the offered tidbit, chewing slowly as he decided whether he liked it or not. He normally wasn't very adventurous when it came to new foods. After finishing the bite, he smiled at Brian and joked, "Okay, so if you don't want all of yours, can I have it when I'm finished with mine?"

Rolling his eyes, Brian snorted, "Heaven forbid that you don't finish everything on the table. Where the hell do you put it, anyway?"

Shrugging, Justin dug into his entrée. "Hey, I'm a growing boy."

After they'd finished their meal, Brian ordered a bottle of mavrodaphne, and two cups of coffee. He grinned as he told Justin, "Now, we get to watch the floor show."

Within minutes, the lights dimmed in the room, and some exotic sounding music started playing. A young woman, dressed in a sequined purple and gold belly-dancing outfit, began dancing. Her veils flashed as she gyrated to the beat and her zills kept time with the music. After several dances, she glanced around the restaurant until her eyes landed on Justin. She came over to their table, and with a flirtatious smile, pulled him up and onto the floor.

Justin was laughing so hard he could barely follow her motions as she tried to teach him to dance. He finally figured out the hip movement, and after asking for one of her veils, he danced over to where Brian was sitting, snickering.

Loosely wrapping the veil around Brian, Justin continued to sway to the music, looking down into Brian's face. His heart began to pound as he noticed the desire and lust that was glowing there. When the music ended, he leaned down and kissed him, whispering, "I'll give you a private show later, okay?"

Brian hooked one arm around Justin's waist and pulled him closer. His other hand wrapped around Justin's head, tugging him down for another kiss. The kiss deepened, and Justin pressed closer, his fingers tangling in Brian's hair.

Several seconds passed before they noticed the loud applause. Justin broke away, laughing and blushing as he looked around the restaurant at the smiling faces of the other patrons. He pulled the veil away from Brian with a flourish, and bowed to the young dancer before returning it to her. He then returned to their table, flushed from the exertion as well as his desire for Brian.

"Well, Justin, since I doubt anything will top that, I think we should call it a night." Brian smiled as he paid the bill, then stood up.

They left the restaurant side by side, Brian's hand pressed against the small of Justin's back in a possessive gesture. When they reached the jeep, Brian suddenly swung Justin around and pushed him against the side of the vehicle. "I want to kiss you," he growled.

"What's stopping you?" Justin managed to get out before Brian swooped, capturing his mouth in a hard kiss. Justin opened his lips, allowing Brian's tongue to tangle with his own. He moaned softly as Brian's lips left his and placed wispy kisses down his face to his neck, soft puffs of breath warming his skin. "God, Brian… so good…"

Brian pulled away, pressing his forehead against Justin's. "You're so fucking hot, Justin." He kissed him again, running his hand down Justin's chest until he reached his belt. Then he stopped and stepped back, panting. "Time to go, Justin."

"Okay." Justin was confused by Brian's reaction, but didn't want to push for an answer. He quietly walked around the jeep and climbed into the passenger seat as Brian started the vehicle.

Silence reigned in the jeep until Justin couldn't take it any more. He turned on the radio, hitting the scan button until a song came on that he liked, then he stared out his window. Nothing was said as Brian maneuvered through the dark streets, finally arriving at Justin's house. When the jeep stopped at the curb, Justin gave a muttered apology as he fumbled with his seatbelt, then flung the door open, desperate to get away. Brian must have decided that the evening was a mistake, judging from his behavior, and Justin wanted to lick his wounds in private. Suddenly, a hand encircled his neck, halting him.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Brian asked quietly.

Justin refused to look over at him. "I don't know, what's wrong with you?"

Brian shook him gently as he said, "Nothing's wrong. I had a great time tonight."

Finally turning to face Brian, Justin narrowed his eyes at him. "Then why did you get all weird after you kissed me?"

Brian gave an apologetic smile. "Because, for the first time ever, I didn't want to take the guy I was kissing home to fuck."

Justin huffed at that answer. "Gee, thanks," he said bitterly, then tried to leave again.

Giving Justin's neck another shake, Brian snarked, "Would you let me finish, please." He slid his hand around Justin's head until he could grip his chin. "I don't want to screw this up, Justin. This is too important to me – _we're_ too important. I want to take it slowly, okay?"

Justin's face lit up with happiness. "Really?" When Brian nodded, he leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss. "God, you scared me, you shit."

"What time can I pick you up tomorrow? I thought maybe we could spend the day together."

"Pick me up at ten." With another soft kiss, Justin got out of the jeep and turned around, leaning in through the open door. "I love you, Brian." He grinned at Brian's bemused expression. "See you tomorrow."

"Cynthia!" Brian called out as he entered the office. "Bring me the EyeConic files, and a large cup of coffee."

Cynthia looked up from her monitor and gasped at Brian's grin. "Okay, boss, spill."

Brian quirked an eyebrow as he said blandly, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Cynthia." He snagged a piece of gum from the bowl on her desk and popped it into his mouth. "You act like I've never been happy before."

"You haven't, at least, not like this." Cynthia stared at him for a moment then continued, "You don't look like you got lucky this weekend, but on the other hand, you do." She jumped up and followed him into his office. "You can also explain that."

There was a large bouquet of flowers sitting in the middle of his bare desk. Brian crossed his office, pulling out his chair and settling into it. He studied the bouquet then started laughing. There were several long sticks placed here and there in the midst of the multi-colored wildflowers. Each stick had a glow-in-the-dark condom attached at the tip. He removed the card and read it to himself, the corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile.

_Brian,_

_Thanks for the wonderful weekend. You were a perfect gentleman. Maybe these will tempt you to change that next weekend._

_Love, Justin_


End file.
